Don't Forget About Us
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole 2
Summary: Emma left Storybrooke after the defeat of the Snow Queen and Regina's descent into darkness. After 7 years she has returned back to Storybrooke for her parents Anniversary and vow renewal. Emma and Regina will be seeing each other for the first time in seven years but Emma is not alone in her return. Will old feelings come to the forefront or did Emma completely forget about Regina
1. Seeing You Again for the First Time

It's been seven years since Emma Swan had stepped foot into Storybrooke, Maine, she wouldn't have been coming back if it wasn't for her parents wedding anniversary and the renewing of their vows. She sighed as she passed the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. She was kind of nervous because this was the first time she would see Regina since their breakup. Regina decided to choose magic over their relationship and Henry. She took Henry and left Storybrooke for good, but he decided that he wanted to be with his mom, so Emma sent him back, under the premise that she would stop abusing magic and show that she could be a good mother to her son. The last thing she wanted was for Regina to channel her inner Dark Willow and fillet another person alive. Emma shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at the rearview mirror to see Savannah sleeping peacefully in the back seat.

Emma drove down Main Street and noticed that everything was still the same but there were subtle changes that brought the town of Storybrooke into the 21st Century. Emma turned down the familiar street and parked in front of the apartment building that her parents lived in with her little brother Neal. She turned the car off and turned to see her daughter already up and taking in her surroundings.

"Are we there yet mommy?" She asked her parents as she looked around the unfamiliar place.

Emma smiled at her daughter, "Yes we are here Savi. I want you to be on your best behavior for your grandparents okay?" She reminded her daughter, her daughter was well behaved for the most part, but there are times where she turned into a six year old diva.

Savannah gave her mother a dazzling smile showing her dimples, "I am always on my best behavior. Is Henry going to be here too?" She asked about her older brother, Savannah usually saw him on Skype or when he would FaceTime with their mother. The little girl was curious about his mommy though because she has never seen her.

Emma chuckled, "Savi, I don't know if Henry is going to be here or not, he is away at college right now. He may be here and he may not be. I don't want you to get your hopes up." She had to remind the little girl, "Now let's get out of this car before grandma and grandpa send out the Royal Guard." She joked, Savannah had been surprised to find out that her grandparents are really Snow White and Prince Charming and that Emma is a princess as well as a knight and she is a little princess herself.

The little family got out of the car and stretched their legs it was a long car ride. The only time they stopped was for gas and a potty break. Emma took her daughters hand and walked across the street to the apartment building. Savannah was asking questions as they were walking she was curious about everything. Emma was nervous this is the first time she has seen her parents since Snow had paid her a visit two weeks ago. This was also the first time that they were going to interact in a way that didn't include technology. She exhaled softly and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. The door opened and to Emma's surprise it wasn't her mom or her dad, it was Regina. The woman she spent years trying to get over, the woman who still haunted her dreams to this day.

Regina gasped as she saw Emma standing in front of her, "E-Emma?" She couldn't believe that the woman whose heart she broke five years ago was standing in front of her.

Emma smiled shyly, "Hi." The response reminded them of the first time they met but this time there is a little girl with her. "What are you doing here? And are you going to invite us in?" She questioned the woman who seemed to be frozen in her spot.

Regina opened the door further, "I'm sorry." She watched as the little family came through the door, "You just missed your parents they went to the store. I am here babysitting Neal." She answered the question as she closed the door behind the mother and daughter.

Emma forgot herself she was lost in seeing Regina again and how beautiful she still was, "That's okay, we'll wait." Emma ushered the little girl further into the apartment, "I want to officially introduce you to my daughter Savannah, or Savi for short." She introduced the woman to her daughter.

Savannah spoke up, "It's nice to meet you Miss. Regina, you're Henry's mommy aren't you? You're very pretty." She complimented the woman in front of her; she didn't look anything like The Evil Queen she has heard so much about.

Regina looked from Emma down to the little girl who was a carbon copy of Emma except she had hazel brown eyes instead of green like her mothers. She looked like a little doll dressed in a pink and white sundress, her hair in two ponytails full of Shirley Temple curls, she was absolutely beautiful. Regina felt her heart constrict in her chest, she could have had this, but she chose the darkness instead a decision she still regrets.

Regina mentally cleared her head as she heard the girl speak to her, "Thank you Savannah and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." She gave the little girl a genuine smile, Savannah really was the cutest thing she has ever seen.

Emma looked around the apartment for her brother, "Where is Neal?"

Regina pointed upstairs, "He is taking a nap. He got in trouble for ordering a movie on demand. As much as I love to stand up, let's go sit down before my legs develop cramps."

Emma made a beeline to the couch followed by Savannah who jumped into her mother's lap, while Regina sat in the lounge chair across from the small family. The silence was deafening, no one really knew what to say or what to start with. Regina wanted to offer her condolences about Emma losing her wife to cancer, but she didn't want to step on the other woman's toes, and she didn't know if she was still fragile because of it.

Emma decided to break the tension that was slowly building in the room, "How have you been Regina? Are you still dating Robin?" She asked curious as to what the woman had been up to.

Regina shook her head, "No, we broke up. He decided that he wanted to try again with Marian and be a better father to Roland." She answered semi-truthfully she didn't want to tell her the real reason why they weren't together anymore.

Emma took the news with relative ease, she wasn't a huge fan of Robin Hood, but he clearly made her happy and was her soulmate. Tinkerbell pretty much told her that much and she couldn't compete with that, "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Robin. I know he was your soulmate but he is a complete idiot." She had to choose her words carefully, especially with a six year old in the room.

Regina tried not to smirk, she knew exactly, how Emma felt about Robin and she couldn't really blame her, "Some things are not meant to be but I am sure the next time a happy ending comes knocking at my door, I will definitely answer it." She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry for your loss, I know how much you loved Isabella." Regina didn't think it was in bad taste since they were talking about past loves.

The woman gave a tight smile, "Thanks it means a lot to me. It's been three years but sometimes it feels as if it was just yesterday." She pulled her daughter close to her, even though she was a carbon copy of herself; she had so many things that reminded her of Isabella.

Savannah grew bored, adults talk about boring stuff she had a question that she wanted to ask, "Excuse me; I have a question to ask." Her mother's always taught her to say excuse me when adults are talking.

Regina couldn't get over how polite the little girl was, clearly she had learned it from her other mother, and not the one sitting in front of her. She watched as the mother and duo interacted with each other she couldn't believe how at ease they were with each other, a difference from when she was with Henry.

Emma smiled at her daughter, "You can ask any question you munchkin. Thank you for remembering your manners." She complimented her daughter, Isabella taught her to praise her for her manners that way she will continue to utilize her manners.

Savannah smirked, "If you're Henry's mom and mommy is Henry's mommy, does that mean that you're my mom too?" She was curious how all of this works, "Also, if you're grandma's step-mother does that make you mommy's step-grandmother and my step-great grandmother?"

Regina glared at Emma who threw her hands up as if she was surrendering, "Don't look at me, your son was the one who told her the story and allowed her to read the book." She shook her head, "I knew this question was going to come up some day. Do you want to explain this one mom?" She glanced at Regina

The woman was not impressed, "When he does things like this he is my son and when he is well behaved he is your son." She looked at the little girl, who was looking at her expectantly. She cleared her throat, "To answer your question, I am no longer married to your grandmother's father so I am not considered her step-grandmother, therefore, I am not your step-great- grandmother." Regina smirked, "It's your turn to explain now mommy."

Emma didn't find the situation funny anymore she wanted to explain it in a way a six year old would be able to understand, "I am your brother's biological mother and Regina is his adoptive mother, so yes we are both of his moms. Regina isn't your mother since she and I are not together but she can be your really cool aunt." Emma looked over at Regina and was met with an expressionless face. She wondered what the other woman was thinking.

Regina for all intents and purposes was surprised at how Emma explained this to her daughter. She could understand from a six year olds point of view that this would be so confusing. Regina tried to mask the hurt she felt when Emma described her as the really cool aunt and the fact that they weren't together. She kicked her self every day for the way she messed up with both Henry and Emma both, but in the long run Henry came back, and Emma didn't. She had found someone worth being with and settled down. Regina thought about running and telling Emma how she felt but she didn't want to break up a marriage or a family.

Savannah seemed satisfied with that answer, "Were you really the Evil Queen? Did you really curse an entire town? Did mommy really break your curse?" She was more than a little excited.

Emma placed her hand gently on her daughter's arm, "Okay munchkin, that's enough of the questions, we are going to be here for two weeks. You can ask all the questions you want since I know you have a lot of them." She gave Regina an apologetic smile.

Regina gave her a grateful smile but she knew that the little girl would probably have questions for days, "It's okay Emma. She has a lot of questions and I will be more than happy to answer them. It's not every day that you meet real life fairy tale characters." She stood up, "I'm sorry where are my manners? Would either one of you like something to drink?" She asked trying to remove herself from the situation, she was happy to answer the little girl's questions but she was a little uncomfortable as well. She didn't know how the little girl would respond when she found out all the things she had done.

Savannah perked up and looked at her mother, "Mommy, can I have some jugo de naranja por favor?" She asked her mother in Spanish, Isabella had been adamant that she learned the language and she continued her lessons.

Regina was surprised to hear the little girl speak the language so fluently and correctly her heart just melted even more. She really needed to get out of the living room and fast the family seemed too perfect for her. She couldn't help but wish that she was a part of their family.

Emma smiled at her daughter, "Si Chiquita." She replied. Emma lifted her daughter off of her lap and sat her down on the couch giving her daughter her phone to watch reruns of Dora the Explorer, "I will help you, Regina. It will give us a chance to talk." She got up and followed the other woman out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"You really didn't have to come in here and help you know. I'm sure I know how to make your cocoa. I've made it for you and Henry plenty of times." Regina told her through gritted teeth.

Emma shrugged, "I wanted to make sure that you were okay. My daughter did ask you a lot of questions about you being The Evil Queen and your past. I didn't know she was going to ask all those questions."

Regina sighed as she pulled a glass and two mugs from the cabinet, "Well, make yourself useful and get the orange juice out of the refrigerator for your daughter." She replied busying herself making cocoa.

Emma broke the silence that had formed between the two, "How have you been Regina? You kind of shut me out when I left for New York." She felt that they needed to have this conversation.

Regina stopped stirring the pot with the cocoa in it, "I've been fine Miss. Swan, trying to run the town, raising our son, watching my "soulmate" leave me behind to try again with his once dead wife and his son, and now helping your mother plan this unnecessary wedding. Did you also forget that Henry is away at college and I hardly get to see him?" She poured the cocoa in a mug, "I shut you out because you took Henry, left Storybrooke and never looked back." She reigned in her anger, "Then not only that, you moved on, married Isabella, and I find out from our son that you were pregnant. So tell me Emma, how am I supposed to continue talking to the one woman who found it so easy to move on and break my heart?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "What did you expect Regina? You were abusing magic and you filleted Hook alive. You were out of control, it's like you unleashed your inner Dark Willow." She calmed, "So please tell me how I broke your heart, when you clearly broke mine, when you chose magic and revenge over me and Henry." Emma lowered her voice as to not to alarm her daughter, "You can't fault me for moving on because as soon as I left, you were all over Robin Hood like he was the last meal on earth. So again, tell me why I am in the wrong for moving on or breaking your heart?" She poured the orange juice into the glass for her daughter and left the kitchen, leaving Regina to her thoughts.

SQSQSQSQ

Regina took a moment to compose herself, she knew she was wrong for lashing out at Emma the way she did, but it was the only way she could deal with the influx of feelings that were presented to her. Emma was still Emma as beautiful as the day she stepped into Storybrooke, except her hair was longer, and she looked a little older but not by much. Regina sighed and grabbed the mug of cocoa and made her way to the living room where she saw Neal and Savannah playing on the floor with some of his toys.

Regina cleared her throat, "I see that the children had found each other." She placed the mug of cocoa on the living room table in front of Emma before sitting down in the opposite chair.

Emma shrugged, "Yeah, he woke up hugged me and saw his niece and there they are. It's a little weird that they are a year apart in age." She reached over and picked up her mug of cocoa.

The mayor laughed, "Says the woman, who is the same age as her parents. It's not that weird." She replied. "So where are you going to be staying while you're in town?" Regina asked casually.

Emma put her mug back down on the table, "We are staying at Granny's, mom and dad wanted us to stay here, but it would be kind of crowded." She shrugged; she learned a long time ago, that her parent's apartment isn't equipped for a lot of people to stay.

Regina thought about offering her a room at the mansion but she didn't want to be too forward, plus she didn't want to make the woman uncomfortable, "I can understand that. Have you talked to Henry?" She asked, steering back to safer topics.

Emma looked over where the two children were playing, they were lost in their own little world, "I talked to him yesterday. He said that he will be coming into town with his girlfriend on Saturday."

Regina raised her eyebrow she did not know Henry had a girlfriend, "H-Henry has a girlfriend?" She asked clearly surprised, he didn't mention anything about a girlfriend to her.

"Yeah, they have been dating for a few months. I don't even know if it's serious though, you know he is soon to be a college graduate. We both knew the day would come when he would start dating." She tried to be casual about it, even though, she kinda flipped when Henry told her.

Regina was about to respond when the door opened and in came Snow and David. Neal was the first one to his parents giving them a big hug, "Mommy, Daddy, Emma's here! She came home and so did Savannah!" He was so excited to have all his family together.

Snow walked over to her daughter who was already on her feet and embraced her into a hug, trying to hold back her tears, "Emma! It's so good to see you, it's been entirely too long. I missed you so much." She kissed her daughter on the cheek.

Emma hugged her mother and was hugged by her father at the same time it was a true family moment. Regina couldn't help but smile when she saw mother and father reunited with their daughter. She was quite surprised when she felt a little hand in hers; she looked down and saw Savannah looking up at her with bright eyes, "Why are they crying? Are they sad?"

Regina looked down at the little girl beside her, "They are happy because you and your mother are here. They've been waiting for this moment for quite a while." She explained to her in simplistic terms.

Savannah nodded her head in understanding, "So those are happy tears? I like it when my mommy is happy." She smiled.

The little family broke their hug and Emma was the first one to speak, "I know you are dying to meet this little one." She pointed towards her daughter, "Come here munchkin and say hello to your grandparents."

The little girl left Regina's side and ran over to her mother and where her grandparents were standing, "Grandma? Grandpa?" She questioned timidly.

Snow smiled in affirmation, "Yes, sweetheart we are your grandparents." She didn't hold back the tears when the little girl flung herself around her grandmother's waist. Savannah had waited for this moment for a long time.

Neal was excited, "My whole family is together, I have my mom, my dad, Emma, Savannah, and Aunt Regina."

Regina smiled, "You have a lot of family around you with so much love to give. I would say you are a very lucky little boy." She looked over to Savannah who didn't look too happy anymore.

Emma noticed the discomfort in her daughter and pulled her away from everyone, "What's the matter munchkin?"

Savannah looked at her mother, "Do you think Regina would want to be my aunt too? I mean she is Neal's aunt and Henry's mommy."

Emma smiled at her daughter, "Why don't you go ask her and see what she says." She looked over to where her parents were talking to Regina. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach as she watched them talk to each other. Emma tried to push those feelings down; she shouldn't be feeling this way. She watched as her daughter made her way over to where the adults were talking.

Savannah tugged on Regina's arm causing the woman to look down at her, "Since you're Neal's aunt and Henry's mommy." She looked over at her mom before continuing, "C-could you be my aunt too?"

Regina tried her hardest to contain her emotions the daughter of her ex-girlfriend and Henry's sister wants her to be a part of her family too. This was a surprise to her and she didn't know if Emma would be okay with it or if Emma knew what she was doing. She made a mental note to talk to Emma a little later on about all of this, "Yes Savannah I would love to be your aunt too. Do you know how to say aunt in Spanish?" She asked the little girl.

Savannah gave her a million dollar smile, "I do…it's tia or titi. Mommy Isa taught me that." She said proudly. Regina couldn't help but return her smile as well.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry. Why don't we have dinner at Granny's?" Emma suggested trying to lighten the heaviness in the room.

David agreed, "Dinner at Granny's it is."

Regina spoke up, "I'm going to go ahead and go. I don't want to impose." She needed to get out of there and fast. She was fighting her feelings and they were threatening to bubble to the surface.

Snow spoke up, "Nonsense, you can come and join us too."

Regina shook her head, "I have some papers I have to go over, city ordinance and all. You go ahead and enjoy yourselves. We can do it another time and we can have dinner at my house." She suggested.

Snow relented, "Okay. Don't work too hard."

Regina glanced at Emma who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and made her way out of the apartment. She was in the hallway and she breathed easier this was not what she was expecting. Emma Swan came back into her life but she knew she was going to be leaving again, the last thing she needed to do was let her feelings get in the way.


	2. There Has Got to be a Way

Emma carried her sleeping daughter to their shared room at Granny's; the little girl was tired from all the excitement. She was thankful that she had brought her bags to the room before meeting her parents at the diner. Emma placed her daughter carefully on the bed then took her shoes off and placed them at the end of the bed. The little girl did not move an inch as Emma undressed her and put her in her pajamas. She had been amused at how deep of a sleeper Savannah was. Once the little girl was settled and under the covers Emma decided to take a shower and unwind the day's activities were taking a toll on her. Emma gathered her necessities and made her way to the bathroom leaving the door cracked so she could hear Savannah. Emma turned on the water and stepped in under the spray relishing the warmth of the water.

Emma finally gave into her thoughts about seeing Regina again, she had to admit the woman was still beautiful as the first day she saw her. She knew that seeing her again was inevitable but she didn't expect to still feel butterflies when she saw her. They spoke on the phone in regards to Henry but the rest of the conversation was small talk about their lives and that would be the end of the conversation. She was hurt for a long time when Regina chose the path of darkness, Emma felt that her love and Henry's love would be enough, like Elsa had told her but sadly it wasn't enough for Regina. Emma had given Regina a chance to choose but she chose the wrong thing and then there was Tinkerbell and her whole pixie dust bullshit that didn't help matters either. Emma loved Regina to the end of the world and back but Regina didn't love her enough in return.

Emma did the most logical thing and took Henry and went back to New York, their life was a little unstable for a moment, but eventually they fell into a groove and things started looking up. As time went on Emma picked up the pieces of her broken heart and decided it was time to move on after suffering for almost a year. She thought about the day she had met Isabella, it was a warm day in June when a woman had come into her office asking her to look into the parents of one of her patients. Ever since that day they had been inseparable, she understood about Emma needing time due to her break up with Regina. They had the true making of a romantic movie, they became friends, they spent time together with Henry and without, and then eventually they became lovers. They were married for about a year when they decided to expand their family, but they had to reassure Henry that they weren't replacing him but he had been happy anyways, considering his other mother was playing happy family with Robin Hood. Emma finally found a way to be happy but a small part of her still longed for Regina.

The water started to turn cold and Emma decided it was time to get out of the tub; she turned off the shower, and reached for the fluffy towel on the shelf wrapping it around herself. She stepped out the tub and proceeded to dry herself off. She decided to forego blow drying her hair and let it dry naturally before putting her clothes on. Emma turned the light off in the bathroom and made her way to the bed quietly, not wanting to wake her daughter up. She climbed in the bed and pulled the covers around her. She checked her phone and saw that she had two missed calls from her mom and one from Regina. Emma was curious as to why Regina would be calling her, she decided to call her back.

"E-Emma?" Regina's voice came across the line softly.

Emma sighed softly, "Hi Regina, I saw that you called. Is everything okay?" She asked casually ignoring the pounding in her chest.

Regina mentally chastised herself for calling the former sheriff, "I wanted to see if you could come by tomorrow so we can talk."

The woman on the other line worried her lip she knew that they had to talk about what happened sometime but she didn't think it would be this soon, "I would love to come by and um talk with you tomorrow. I am sure my parents would love to spend time with their only granddaughter tomorrow." She laughed softly not wanting to wake the sleeping child beside her.

Regina ignored the pounding of her heart in her ears she didn't think Emma would be so receptive, "I am sure they would. I would like you to come to the house around two-thirty; I can fix us a light lunch." She suggested knowing the woman couldn't resist her cooking.

Emma rolled her eyes Regina knew she could not say no to her food, "I will see you tomorrow at two-thirty then, after I drop Savi off at my parents. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"No, you don't, just bring yourself and I will take care of the rest. Have a good night Emma." Regina ended the phone call.

Emma whispered good night to the air before putting the phone on the nightstand and turning out the light. She wondered what tomorrow would bring as she got comfortable and fell into a dreamless sleep.

SQSQSQSQ

Regina placed her phone on the nightstand next to her bed she honestly didn't think Emma would accept the invitation to lunch. She knew that Emma being in Storybrooke was the only time that they would have to really talk and she wanted to clear the air before Henry came home this weekend. If Regina was to be honest with herself she really wanted to make things right between her and her former lover, to show her that she is not the same woman from those years ago. She tried not to focus on the pain she felt when she remembered Snow telling her that Emma had found a woman named Isabella a pediatrician from New York. Her world came crashing down even though she was with Robin; she always felt that she and Emma would have another chance but that chance didn't come because Emma had moved on.

Regina tried to be happy as Snow and Henry kept her informed about what was going on in New York. Her son was the only real connection she had left to the infuriating woman that she had come to love. When she found out that Emma was engaged to be married she didn't go to the wedding and threw herself further into the sham of a relationship with forest boy to try and get over it, but matters were worse when she found out, that Emma was pregnant via artificial insemination. Regina knew then, that there would be no more her and Emma, it would now be Emma, Isabella, Henry and their baby who is now a full functioning little girl by the name of Savannah. The perfect little, charming, family, a family that she could have been a part of if she would have chosen a different path, her mother would have been so proud. She let out a small sigh and cleared her head of such depressing thoughts and focused on tomorrow and how she can start to make things right between her and Emma.

SQSQSQSQ

The sound of laughter woke Emma up out of her first dreamless sleep in a long time. She looked over and saw her daughter watching _Sophia the First _on her iPad. Her daughter was so obsessed with that show, but then again it's about a princess, which they both are since she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Savannah and Henry are a princess and prince respectively. They are one big fairy tale family she was surprised that Disney hasn't come up with this concept.

Emma sat up and kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Good morning Savi, how did you sleep last night?"

Savannah gave her a huge smile, "I slept good mommy. I even had a dream about mami Isa, she came to visit me, like always." She told her mother proudly.

Emma tried her best not to sigh, ever since Isabella passed away three years ago, Savannah has been dreaming about her mother and telling her about the dreams. Savannah was only three when she died but she tells her stories and show her pictures so the little girl would never forget her mother. That is one of the reasons why she kept up with Savannah's Spanish lessons because it was her mother's native language and Savannah is half Puerto Rican, and she would never let her daughter forget where she came from.

"Was it a good dream?" She asked not wanting to pry too much into the girls dream.

Savannah looked at her mother, "Yes, when she comes to me it's always a good dream. She tells me she loves me and to be good. I'm always good mommy, aren't I?"

Emma couldn't help but smile her child is too cute, "You are always good munchkin." She tickled her stomach causing the little girl to laugh, "How would you like to spend some time with your grandparents and Neal today?"

The little girl stopped laughing and started jumping on the bed in excitement, "I want to see grandma, grandpa and Neal! Can we go now?! Please mommy, please?" She asked unable to contain her excitement.

"Calm down munchkin, we have to get breakfast first and I have to make sure that they do not have plans today." She tried to calm her daughter down she doesn't want the little girl to make herself sick.

Savannah sat back down on the bed careful not to knock the iPad on the floor, "Okay mommy. What are you going to do today while I am with grandma and grandpa?" She looked at her mother curiously.

Emma smiled, "I'm going to go over to Regina's for a little while." She made a rule to not lie to her daughter; she learned that lesson with Henry.

Hazel-brown eyes met green, "You're going to go see Aunt Regina? Is she sad?"

"Why do you ask if she is sad? Did she look sad to you?" Emma asked curious as to why her daughter would ask that question.

The little girl gave her mom a 'seriously' look, "Yesterday, I saw how sad she was when she was watching us before grandma and grandpa came home. She also looked kind of sad when you were talking to them too. Did something happen to her? Did she not get her happy ending too?"

Emma forgot how intuitive her daughter can be and she didn't know how to answer these questions without giving away too much of her past with the other woman. If Emma was honest she didn't want to delve into her feelings for the woman in question, so she went with her go to line, "It's complicated. Now let me call your grandparents and see if they would like to see you for the day." She grabbed her phone off the nightstand to call her parents.

"Mom?"

Snow smiled lucky to get a reprieve from the noisiness that is Neal and David, "Hi Emma. How are you this morning?"

Emma laughed listening to her father and brother in the background, "I am doing fine. Sounds like you have a house full of elephants."

"You don't know the half they are playing some game on the Xbox or whatever that game is called. Have you and Savannah had breakfast yet?" She asked hoping that they didn't.

Emma's stomach growled at the mention of breakfast, "We haven't had breakfast yet, we were going to go down to Granny's for some breakfast."

Snow objected, "Nonsense, you and my granddaughter are going to come here and have breakfast with your father, brother and I. We haven't seen you in forever, there will be other times that you can eat at Granny's. I expect you two here in ten minutes."

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Fine! There is something I wanted to talk to you about anyways. I'll see you in ten." She hung up the phone and looked at her daughter who just came out of the bathroom fully dressed, "Did you even take a bath?"

Savannah smiled, "I took a quick bath. You can smell me if you want. Are we going to Granny's for breakfast?"

Emma got out of bed and went to her suitcase to figure out what she was going to wear today, "Today we are having breakfast with your grandparents and your uncle." She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a blue button down shirt.

"Alright! I can't wait to have breakfast with them." She has another family, a family full of fairy tale characters but a family none the less. Savannah was happy because after her mami passed away her family kept their distance.

Emma had finished getting dressed, "I know you can't munchkin but I have to make sure that I do your hair before we go. How would you like your hair done today my lady?" She pulled out a comb, brush and the detangling spray. Savannah has naturally curly hair which makes it hard to maintain at times.

Savannah bounced on the bed, "Can I have two French braids please."

"Anything you want princess." Emma replied as she started doing her hair so they can have breakfast with their family.

SQSQSQSQ

Regina woke up and stared at the ceiling she didn't know what possessed her to invite Emma over for lunch but she knew that they needed to talk. She knew they day would come where they would have to see each other again and be civil to each other, but she didn't expect it to be this soon. She needed to come up with a plan a way to have this conversation with Emma without it blowing up in her face. She needed to be honest with herself though this lunch is totally self-serving, she wants Emma in her life not just as a co-parent to Henry and an honorary aunt to Savannah, but she wanted more to try and get back what they had. She knows that it will be a long stretch but she couldn't help but hope that everything will work out in her favor.

The former queen sat up and ran her fingers through her hair she is still in love with Emma her sham of a relationship with Robin couldn't even mask the feelings for the charming idiot. She has to be subtle though considering Emma's wife died three years ago and she has a daughter, Savannah was the wildcard that wasn't expecting but she could possibly use the little girl to her advantage, not in a bad way of course. Her first course of action was to find a way to get Emma and Savannah to stay at her house, but that shouldn't be hard since Henry will be coming home soon and she is sure that the little girl would love to see her older brother. With a plan in mind she got out of bed to prepare for her day, she wanted to go to Granny's for breakfast and a cup of coffee, before she met with Emma. It didn't have anything to do with Emma staying at Granny's not one bit.

Regina walked into Granny's and took her usual spot at the counter where she was immediately greeted by Ruby, "Good morning Madame Mayor, would you like your usual?" She asked pouring the woman a cup of coffee.

Regina gave her a smile, "That would be great Miss. Lucas but go easy on the syrup this time."

The waitress cleared her throat, "Not a problem Madame Mayor." She turned and walked away.

As she watched Ruby walk away she heard another little voice call her name, "Aunt Regina!"

Regina turned around and saw a mess of blond hair running towards her with her mother following closely behind her, "Hello little one, how are you this morning?" She asked the little girl.

Savannah gave her a warm smile, "I am good mommy and I are about to have breakfast with grandma and grandpa." She answered excitedly.

Regina looked up from the little girl to her mother, "Good morning Emma." She greeted the woman in front of her.

"Good morning Regina. Please forgive her she is full of excitement this morning." Emma apologized to the woman in front of her. She was trying her best not to look down Regina's shirt which had two buttons undone giving her a nice view of her cleavage.

Regina smirked knowing where Emma was subtly trying not to look, "It's quite alright. Henry was quite excitable when he was her age too, but then again he didn't know his grandparents were Snow White and Prince Charming." She gave a little wink to Savannah.

"Can you tell me stories of Henry when he was younger? I ask him but he says some of them he doesn't remember." The little girl shrugged.

Emma mouthed, sorry to the other woman, sensing her discomfort in regards to discussing Henry's childhood.

Regina smiled, "I would love to tell you stories about your brother. I'll tell you what, how about you and your mother come over tomorrow when Henry is here and I can tell you all the stories you want about him." She was good.

Savannah looked at her mother, "Can we do that mommy? Please? Please?" She gave her mom her world famous puppy dog look.

Emma glared at Regina who only smirked in return, "We shall see munchkin. We gotta get going munchkin your grandparents was expecting us yesterday."

She ushered Savannah past Regina, "Enjoy your breakfast and I will see you at two-thirty." She turned and walked out of the diner holding her daughters hand.

Ruby watched the mother and daughter leave before taking Regina her food she had wolf hearing so she didn't need to be close to hear the conversation. She was thinking that there would be a screaming match but she chalked it up to Savannah being there. She placed a plate of pancakes in front of Regina.

"How does it feel seeing Emma again?" She knew that Regina had been on edge, but she wanted to know if seeing her former girlfriend was too much.

Regina sighed, "It still hurts but it was my fault. I'm going to set things right with her if she will allow me to." She used to have problems opening up to Ruby but after the disaster that was her relationship with Emma she had become one of her closest friends.

Ruby placed a hand on hers, "Give it time, Emma will come around you'll see. Explain to her what really happened and why you chose what you did. Maybe that will give her an understanding and the two of you can move forward." She gave her a smile, "Besides, I think Emma is a little more than interested in you...did I tell you how lovely she smells." She gave the woman a wink and walked off leaving Regina in her thoughts and to her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, added this story to their favorites and followed this story it means a lot! This is going to be slow burn because well..both ladies have been through some things, Emma is still a little hurt by Regina's actions, and the death of Isabella. Regina is hurt because of the decisions she made and the fact that Emma had moved on in life, while she was still dealing with the fallout of their break-up, the sham of a relationship with shrub boy and so forth. They have a lot of things to work through before they can move forward.<p> 


	3. I Stay in Love

Breakfast at the Charming residence was a normal affair but Snow fixed enough food Emma thought she was feeding all of The Enchanted Forest, but she made sure not to eat too much considering, she would be having lunch with Regina in a couple of hours. She watched as Savannah told of her adventures in New York, her school and her Spanish lessons and piano lessons that she takes. Snow for the most part was impressed by her granddaughter's talents and her abilities. Emma was proud of her accomplishments and the fact that she had been doing this for three years on her own.

David cleared his throat trying to get a word in edgewise, "Emma we've heard all about my beautiful daughter, now it's time to hear about my beautiful daughter. Is your job treating you okay?"

Emma smiled at her father, "The job is okay, it's a lot different from working cases, but now I get to tell the detectives what to do. I don't step in unless I really have to, gotta make sure my team is the best." She answered proudly, it took her a while to make Sargent, but she worked her ass off to get to where she is today.

Snow gave her daughter a knowing look, "Working in Storybrooke had its advantages then. Your services here have been truly missed, your father, is the best but let's be honest you were better." She gives her daughter a wink.

David laughed, "I'm sitting right here."

Emma shrugged, "What can I say dad? You were a ruler of a kingdom; I was a ruler of the streets, that's a big difference."

David took a sip of his coffee, "Semantics." He told her playfully.

"What are your plans for the day Emma?" Snow asked casually.

Emma cleared her throat, "I am having lunch with uh, Regina today. She wanted me to come over so we could talk."

Snow touched her daughter's hand, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you two aren't on the best of terms with each other."

Emma sighed, "I know it's not ideal, but she wanted to talk. I know things between us aren't the greatest but I at least want to hear what she has to say and hopefully move on from everything."

"We don't want to see you get hurt Emma and we don't want Regina to get hurt either. All I want to say is hear her out and give her the chance to hear you out and go from there. You've both hurt each other in many ways." David told his daughter, he saw how badly Regina was hurt when Emma and Henry had left.

Emma listened to what her parents were telling her, she had no intentions to go over there and lay into Regina. Their past is volatile so say the most the last thing she wanted to do was make things worse. Things would have been easy if they could have avoided each other, but Isabella always told her that the past will always come back and bite you when you least expect it. This was one past that Emma wanted to avoid.

Emma sighs, "I understand what you're saying. I've changed and I am sure Regina has changed; Henry is grown up and in college so we no longer have to fight over him, and what's best for him. I'm not saying our talk is going to change things over night, but maybe it can clear the air just a little. Regardless of what happened between us Regina will always be a part of my life, and now Savannah wants her to be a part of hers too." She dropped her head in her hands, "Why do kids have to make things so complicated?"

Snow gave her daughter a sympathetic smile, "Life is complicated. Kids don't see things as we do because they are still kids. Savannah doesn't know of your complicated history with Regina, all she knows is that she is Henry's mother and the former Evil Queen. From what I've seen it seems like Savannah is quite fond of her and maybe a little part of you is still quite fond of her as well." She suggested.

Emma looked at her mother then at her father, then back to her mother, "Seriously? How did you come up with that conclusion? If you remember correctly, I was married to someone I really loved and I lost her too, left to raise our daughter alone. I still care about Regina and I always will, but fond of her not even close." She didn't know if she was convincing herself or her parents.

David got up and patted Emma on the shoulder, "Keep telling yourself that kiddo." He kissed her on top of her head, "Looks don't lie." He took his coffee mug to the kitchen leaving mother and daughter alone.

SQSQSQSQ

Regina was so engrossed in her paper work that when she looked at the clock it had said 1:30, she told Emma to be at her has at 2:30; this gave her an hour to get the ingredients together for her lasagna. Regina left her office and made her way into the kitchen to start preparing their lunch, to say she was nervous was an understatement. This would be the first time that she and Emma would be alone in the house in over six years. She really hoped that everything would turn out for the best, even if it's just to repair their strained friendship. Regina went about preparing the lasagna trying not to think about the upcoming conversation she and Emma will have, this isn't a conversation that's going to be about Henry, but about the two of them. She placed the lasagna in the oven and went over to pull out the ingredients to make a salad, she wondered if Emma actually ate anything green or if she avoided it like the plague but then again she has Savannah so I'm pretty sure that she has her eat vegetables.

Regina had just finished putting the salad together when the doorbell rang; she looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:15. Her heart started hammering in her chest she knew that it was Emma. She calmed herself and ran her fingers through her hair before smoothing her shirt and pants. Regina made her way down the steps and to the door inhaling deeply before she opened and to her surprise it was one Emma Swan standing on her doorstep looking beautiful as ever.

Emma didn't give Regina a chance to speak before she said, "I know you said that lunch was at 2:30 but there was only so much Enchanted Forest talk I can take. I really hope you don't mind."

Regina smiled and opened the door for her to enter, "It's quite alright, Emma. I could use the company."

Emma entered the house and saw that nothing had really changed except for the picture of her and Henry on the foyer wall, there used to be a picture of the three of them together. Emma figured she took it down when she and Henry had left and they were replaced with Robin and Roland.

"Savannah wanted me to tell you 'hello' she has taken quite a shine to you. Normally she is shy around new people but she took to you with no problem." She didn't know what to say so she fell back to the usual; they didn't have Henry to really talk about anymore, so she fell to Savannah.

Regina knew all too well what Emma was doing but decided to humor her anyways, "She is a remarkable child, bright for her age too." She walked by Emma, "Come with me to the kitchen, the lasagna should almost be finished."

Emma followed behind the woman taking the time to appreciate that Regina had on jeans instead of a pants suit, "It's hard to belief that she is only six and full of such curiosity. The next time she sees you, I know she will be asking you about your days as Queen Regina." Emma sat down on one of the chairs in front of the kitchen island.

Regina chuckled, "I will answer all of her questions but leave out all the gory details, some things a little princess should not know."

"Emma I…"

"Regina I…" Both women said at the same time before falling into a fit of giggles, apparently both of them had something to say.

Emma stopped laughing, "It seems like we both had things we wanted to say. Why don't you go first, since you were the one who wanted to talk."

Regina cleared her throat, "I want to say thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I know that things aren't ideal with us right now, but I want the chance to explain myself." She looked at Emma to gauge her reaction, when she didn't get one she continued, "I know it was seven years ago and we are both different people now, but I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for?" Emma asked, she knew why Regina was apologizing, but she wanted to hear her say it.

Regina sighed heavily this is the hard part, "For choosing my magic over you, Henry and our relationship. I was upset about Hook putting you and Henry in danger, so I did the right thing, and filleted him alive. I tried hard to turn away from it but once I had a taste, it's hard to break the habit, it was like a drug."

Emma looked at Regina, her super power was telling her that she wasn't lying, "You had light magic too Regina. Couldn't you have at least channeled that? I understand that Sir Rapes A-Lot put me and Henry in a very dangerous spot, but you could have used the light not the dark. Once you did that there was no reaching you, you were someone I didn't know."

The timer went off on the oven signaling that the lasagna was done, Regina was thankful for the little reprieve. She took the oven mitt off the counter and opened up the oven pulling out the lasagna and placing it on the pot holder to cool off. Regina closed the oven and turned back around to Emma, "Lunch is done, and it has to cool before I can plate it up."

"It's alright; I can wait a little bit." Emma shrugged she really wasn't that hungry anyways.

Regina rung her hands together, "You want to move this conversation to the study and finish this conversation over a glass of cider?" She asked hoping that the other woman would say yes.

Emma gave her a small smile, "Sure, why not? My parents pretty much banned me from the apartment right now."

The two women made their way to the study the conversation that they had earlier was put on a brief pause. Emma watched as Regina poured two tumblers of cider and then handed one to her. Regina sat on the couch across from Emma she didn't trust herself to be around the woman; the urge to touch her was too great.

Regina took a small sip of her drink, "As I said in the kitchen it was hard because the two people I love the most was in danger. I could have done something else but what would you have done if you were in my shoes?"

Emma knew that if she was in Regina's position she would probably kill the pirate as well, and she understands why Regina did it, it was after the fact that pissed her off. She used magic for every little thing and it was getting out of control, especially the night she grabbed Emma and flung her against the wall because she made a remark about her magic being an addiction.

Emma took a drink before answering, "I would have killed him too. It wasn't so much as you killing him, it's what came after. You started abusing magic you became addicted and you were like this whole other person. You weren't Regina and you weren't quite The Evil Queen, you were Cora times infinity. You hurt me Regina, how could you expect me to stay and subject Henry to that? You threw me into a fucking wall putting me in the hospital. You were not the woman that I fell in love with. That is why I left and took Henry with me. I needed to get away from you, from Storybrooke and try to have a normal life."

Regina tried not to get angry but she couldn't help herself she knew that Emma was correct and thinking about that really hurt her because she lost everything. Tinkerbell had told her it was for the best and that forest boy is the one that she is supposed to be with, because it was destined, and like an idiot she listened.

"I know why you left and I know you didn't do it to hurt me. You did it to protect yourself and Henry, but I got better with Blue's help I was able to get a handle on my magic. You could have come back we could have worked it out. I am thankful that you sent Henry back but I wanted you too." Regina ran her hand through her hair, "I wanted to come to New York and get you back, but your mother told me you were dating Isabella and that you were happy and Henry was happy that you found someone to l…love. That was the final nail in the coffin that drove me into the arms of that thief. It broke my heart that you could move on so quickly like what we had didn't even matter."

Emma tried her best to not get upset how dare Regina put the blame on her, "You expected me to come back and play happy families with you and fucking Hood and Roland. I don't think so Regina, I was hurt and disappointed that you would go that far, the man is married for fuck's sake! Henry told me how happy you were and I was hurt but I wanted you to be happy. We were over Regina. Yes, I moved on Isabella and I met and she helped me to heal and finally pick up the pieces and move on." She sighed, her anger subsiding, "I don't regret any of my actions because I was living a normal life without fairy tale characters, villains, magic and me being the savior. When I was in New York and with Isabella I was just Emma and through all that I still loved you." She admitted the last part softly.

Regina was taken aback by Emma's confession, "Y…you still loved me?"

Emma didn't say anything but Regina knew she had her answered in the way that Emma had looked at her. Her little confession had made things a little bit easier, oh yes knew she had a fighting chance. All Regina had to do now was show her the woman she had fell in love with years ago; hopefully she will have a little help from her son and his sister.

* * *

><p>I know this is a weird place to leave it, but I had to break the chapter in half, it would have been a novel if I would have left it long. Thank you to everyone who followed and added this to their favorites. This story may not be the cup of tea for some but I am writing because I love to write and not for reviews. The next chapter should be up soon. Muah!<p> 


	4. The Reason

_Thank you to everyone who took the time out to review, favorite and follow this story. I have re-written this chapter almost ten times, hopefully it flows. Any grammatical errors are mine and I own them with pride. English is not my first language, so if I made any mistakes I apologize, I have no beta. I've read one too many stories where Emma is the one who messes up, so I decided to have Regina be the one to mess up this time, that doesn't mean I love her any less. On to the story..._

* * *

><p>"Oh Shit!" Emma cringed inwardly at the slip of her tongue. Regina was not supposed to know that she had still loved her, despite her being with Isabella. She needed a way to recover this before Regina got any ideas, "I loved you… once upon a time." She chuckled nervously, "Out of everything I mentioned, you chose that to focus on."<p>

Regina couldn't hide her smirk, "If it's about me, then yes. I understand that you wanted normal and I am happy that you had a taste of the normal life; it's what I wanted for you, for all of us." She decided to switch gears and go in a different direction, "What was Isabella like? I'm sorry if I didn't get a chance to meet her. Henry thought she was the greatest thing since Batman."

Emma was thankful for the subject change even if it's about her late wife, "Isa was amazing, a beautiful soul inside and out. She had a smile that would light up any room she walked into; there aren't enough words to describe her. She had a great sense of dress; I think her wardrobe would give yours a run for your money." She cleared her throat to try and continue.

Regina used this moment to look at the way Emma described Isabella, she could see her face light up, but she could also see the underlying sadness. She could relate because that is how she felt about Daniel so she understands what the other woman is going through. Regina had to figure out how she was going to compete against the ghost of a woman.

Emma regained her composure, "I'm sorry, sometimes it's a little difficult to talk about her. I do talk about her to Savannah though; she has so many questions about her."

Regina gave her a knowing smile, "It's quite alright, dear. I know how overwhelming it can be. I used to get the same way over Daniel."

The former savior knew how Regina felt for Daniel and knew that she could sympathize with her on some level, which she was grateful for. The only thing Emma didn't do was curse a whole entire realm to deal with her grief, but then again, with all the shit had been through she would have cast a curse as well.

Emma shrugged, "Each day gets better though. So do you think the lasagna is ready so we can eat? Breakfast has digested." She looked sheepish.

Regina stood up she had completely forgotten about the lasagna, "I almost forgot about the lasagna. I know how much you love your food." She teased.

Emma followed Regina out of the study and into the kitchen; she realized that they were going to eat at the kitchen island instead of the dining room, "Do you need my help with anything?" She asked not sure of what she needed to do.

Regina pulled the plates out of the cabinet and began cutting the lasagna and putting it on the plates, "Could you get the wine out of the wine cabinet in the dining room?"

Emma walked into the dining room and headed straight to the wine cabinet, she pulled out a bottle of moscato, and two wine glasses. She gently closed the doors and made her way back into the kitchen where the food was already on the island and Regina was already seated. Emma saw the wine bottle opener on the counter and used it to open the bottle of wine. She poured a glass for Regina, then herself, before sitting down at her own plate. Regina gave her a small thank you, when Emma handed her a glass of wine.

"You're welcome." Emma replied as she set the bottle in the middle of the island before sitting down, "This looks and smells delicious. I forgot how much I loved your lasagna." She lowered her head to hide her blush.

Regina noticed this and couldn't contain her smirk, "You always loved my lasagna. Tell me dear, did Isabella ever make lasagna?" She was simply curious.

Emma looked up, "Actually she did, it was pretty good, but I loved her arroz con pollo and chicken alfredo." She took a bite of her lasagna, savoring the taste. Emma really did miss the lasagna.

"Did you learn how to cook those dishes as well?" She asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes, I did. Isa taught me a lot of different dishes and desserts not all Puerto Rican of course. How else are Savi and I supposed to eat?" She joked, her cooking skills were not all that great before, sure she could fix simple dishes but she needed to cook more.

Regina chuckled, "That's a good thing, I don't want you and Savannah eating pizza and take out every night." She turned serious for a moment, "I know it's been seven years and we have a lot of history between us, but I was wondering if we could kind of start over. I'm not going to lie Emma, I missed you terribly. I've done a lot of horrific things that I am not proud of, but I want to get to know you again, and Savannah too. I would like for us to have a new beginning as friends." She was showing vulnerability which she hated showing but she had no problem showing it with Emma.

Emma set her fork down, "Regina, I know we can't go back and undo everything that had been done. I would like nothing more than to start over with you as friends, it's going to take some time but I think we can get there. I am willing to forgive and I can try to forget but it's not going to happen overnight, we are having lunch so it's a start."

Regina smiled, "That's all that I ask for." She smiled a genuine smile.

The rest of lunch went by with small talk made between the two of them. They talked about Henry how he is doing in school. Emma told her stories about Savannah and how she was doing in school, their life in New York and her job. The heaviness has lifted and all that was left was casual conversation. They cleaned up the kitchen with relative ease and Regina was transported to the moment in time where they cleaned up after dinner together. The moment was so domestic like they've been doing it for years. Once the kitchen was cleaned they made their way back to the study to continue talking over the bottle of wine that they had opened in the kitchen.

Emma was curious about Regina's dating life since she and Robin were not together anymore. She told her a little about her relationship with Isabella so she hoped that she could share a little bit of her relationship with Robin, "Since you know a little bit about my relationship with Isa. What really happened between you and shrub boy? I know he decided to go back to his baby mama, but what brought that on? Especially if there's pixie dust and the whole soulmate thing going on."

"I explained to you he wanted to go back to Marian and be a true father to his son, not just a weekend father." She ran her fingers through her hair it was now or never, "We did have the soulmate and pixie dust thing going on but it wasn't enough. I…we tried to make it work but my heart really wasn't in it anymore. My heart was with someone else and I never really got it back. Like Robin, I was in love with someone else." She tried her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Regina's confession was a lot for Emma to absorb, she was still in love with her, very much so. This was brand new information for the woman she thought that Regina was genuinely happy and in love. Emma was going to reply but she was interrupted by her phone going off.

Emma looked at her phone and saw it was Snow, "I'm sorry, it's my mom." She answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Are you still with Regina?" Snows voice came over the line.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I am still with Regina, and we are actually talking right now. Is Savi okay?"

"Savannah is okay she is watching Frozen with Neal. I wanted to check and see how things were going between the two of you." She really wanted to know if they were still alive.

Emma looked at Regina who seemed to be lost in her thoughts, "We are okay and no there weren't any fireballs or fireworks going off. We are having an adult conversation using our big girl words." She laughed causing Regina to glare at her.

Snow sighed in relief, "I'm glad everything is going alright between you two. Oh hold on someone wants to talk to you."

"Hi mommy!" Savannah greeted her mother.

Emma's face lit up at the sound of her daughter's voice, "Hi munchkin. Are you behaving for your grandparents? I am so glad to hear that. I will be back soon. Yes I will tell her. I love you too munchkin. I'll see you in a little bit." She hung up the phone and put it on the chair beside her, "Savannah wanted me to tell you hi."

Regina smiled, "She really is a sweet child. She reminds me of Henry when he was younger. I miss those days. Now our son is soon to be a college graduate and he has a girlfriend."

"I have the memories of when he was younger the ones that you gave me before the second curse hit. I was so thankful for you giving me your memories; they came in handy with Savannah as well." She sighed, "We knew that he was going to grow up and start dating, but from what he tells me, she is really smart and quite beautiful. Her name is Brittany." She wondered why Henry didn't tell his other mother about her girlfriend.

Regina took a drink from her glass, "I talked to him the other day and he didn't mention anything about a girlfriend. I don't mind him dating it's just that he is grown up so fast, I still see him as my little boy."

Emma nodded her head she knew all too well where Regina was coming from she didn't want to think of her little boy dating at all, "We will be meeting her soon and we can do the whole team moms thing again. He is the son of the two most powerful women in Storybrooke."

Regina chuckled, "It seems like forever since we've been team mom. And you are right we are the two most powerful women in Storybrooke, even if one of us is kind of neutered." She joked.

The blonde turned serious at the other woman's confession and looked at her, "What exactly did Blue do to you? Can you not practice magic at all?"

The mayor sighed, "Blue put a dampening spell on the dark magic since I didn't have enough light magic to balance it. I can still do magic just not the dark it's still there but it's not as powerful." She could do basic and major spells but since there hasn't been any grand evil she really didn't need it anymore.

Emma looked at Regina sympathetically she knows that magic is a part of her and not being able to use it was pretty disappointing. She hasn't tried to use magic since she's left Storybrooke but she knows it is still there just dormant, "Did it hurt when she put the dampening spell on you?"

Regina frowned, "It felt like someone was pulling me in three different directions, but it was worth it. I needed it to be better and the last thing I wanted to do was to turn into my mother. I had enough of that when I tried to keep Henry away from you, and tried to control him." She shook her head at the memory she was going through a difficult time.

The other woman looked at Regina, "Why did you insist on Blue putting on the dampening spell? Why did you wait until Henry and I were gone?"

"I realized what I lost and I wanted to get it back. It was your mother who suggested it dear, she felt that collaring my dark magic, would be enough to get my family back." Regina said the last part softly, hoping that Emma heard it.

Emma got up and moved over to the couch that Regina was sitting on after she heard her little confession. This move startled Regina a little bit because she was not expecting it at all; having Emma so close to her was having a profound effect on her. She could feel her magic, the light magic react to her being close. She wondered if Emma had felt the sensation as well.

Emma tried her best to ignore the feeling that was underneath the surface, it was kind of uncomfortable, considering she hasn't felt this in years. She knew that once she stepped back into Storybrooke, her magic would make an appearance again, but not at the cost of the woman she is now sitting next to.

"I am glad that you finally got help with your magic. I'm sorry you had to go through the pain to have it put in place." She looked into brown eyes, "Sometimes it takes losing someone or something to make you realize, that the things or people you lost, are more important than the addiction."

Regina smiled, "When did you become so smart about these things?" She asked, never looking away from green eyes.

"I learned a lot in New York and with therapy, lots and lots of, therapy." Emma joked she glanced at Regina's lips then back into her eyes again.

No one knows who made the first move as they moved closer together, their lips barely touching, but they could feel the other's close proximity. Emma's magic was bubbling to the surface trying to reach out to Regina's, all she needed to do was move a little more to feel Regina's lips on hers. Regina licked her lips in anticipation and moved in for the kill, but before their lips could touch, they were interrupted by the doorbell. Both women jumped apart as if they were caught doing something bad.

Emma was the first to apologize, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

Regina growled internally she almost had her, "It's quite alright, we were having a moment. Now let me see who is ringing my doorbell." She stood up and straightened her clothes out before leaving the room, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

"I am so fucking screwed." She mumbled to herself.


	5. Meet The Parents

_I want to say thank you for everyone who has left reviews, added this to their favorites, and followed this story. It really means a lot to me and I do like hearing your thoughts on the chapter. I will stress this if you are going to constantly criticize each chapter and dislike how I am being with Regina, then please stop reading and commenting in a negative way. I know I am being a little hard on Regina right now but she messed up and that is not something that Emma will forgive lightly. Emma hurt Regina as well but not that bad. Emma is still dealing with the loss of her wife and her child's other mother. Their path isn't going to be a smooth one it's going to be rocky and they will take two steps forward and two steps back._

_I do not own them. I have no beta any grammatical errors are my own and English is not my first language. Rant over now on to the story..._

* * *

><p>Regina took the time away to compose herself, she didn't know what happened, but she needed to stop whatever it was it felt so wrong, but it felt so right and she knew that Emma was into it. She straightened out her clothes and opened the door to find Henry and girl she hasn't seen before standing at the door<p>

"Henry?" Regina asks in shock, he wasn't supposed to be in Storybrooke until tomorrow.

Henry gave her a big smile, "I'm home mom." He gave her a big hug, which Regina returned her little prince had returned home.

Regina tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill, "I missed you my little prince." She kissed his forehead.

Henry broke the hug and reached for the brunette behind them while Regina ushered them into the house, "This is my girlfriend Brittany." She turned to his girlfriend, "This is my mom Regina." He introduced the two of them.

Brittany reached out her hand which Regina took, "It's so nice to meet you. Henry has told me a lot about you." She greeted the older woman.

Regina gave her a small smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Brittany. As mayor I would like to welcome you to Storybrooke." They let their hands go and Regina turned to Henry, "Does your other mother know you're here?"

Henry smiled, "No, I wanted to surprise her and angel baby." He replied. Regina's look told him to elaborate, "That's my nickname for Savannah. I call her angel baby because she along with Isa was ma's saving grace."

Regina cleared her throat, "Well, you cans surprise your mother, she is in the study, but Savannah is with your grandparents."

Henry rushed to the study, "Ma!" He called out to his mother, he didn't wait for her to get up he hugged her while she sat.

Emma was surprised as her son nearly attacked her, "Hey kid! I thought you weren't supposed to be coming until tomorrow." She hugged her son back looking at Regina and Brittany standing there watching.

Henry finally broke the hug, "We wanted to surprise you and mom. Where's angel baby?" He asked thinking about his little sister.

Emma smiled, "She is with your grandparents and your Uncle Neal. You will see her later. She is definitely going to be surprised to see her Henry." She continued looking at her son, "Are you going to introduce me to the young lady standing beside your mom?"

Henry looked sheepish and motioned for Brittany to come over, "Ma, this is my girlfriend Brittany. The one I was telling you about." He tried to hide his blush.

Brittany stepped forward and reached out her hand which Emma had taken, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Henry has told me so much about you and Savannah." She smiled politely.

Emma smiled back, "I am finally happy to meet you too, the kid couldn't stop talking about you. He is quite taken with you." She teased winking at Brittany.

The girl couldn't help but smile back, "You were right she is funny." She told Henry.

Emma looked over to Regina before looking back to the couple, "You know what? I'm going to let the three of you talk and I am going to pick up Savannah." She stood up and made her way out of the study, with Regina following behind her.

Regina cleared her throat, "You really don't have to go and pick Savannah up. I am sure you can have your mother drop her off."

Emma gave her a small smile, "I want to go pick her up. This will give you time to spend with Henry and Brittany without any distractions. I will return later with Savannah…don't worry everything will be okay." She reached out and touched the other woman's arm, "Trust me."

Regina tried to hide her excitement of Emma touching her she could feel her magic rise to the surface, "Thank you Emma. When should I expect you back with Savannah?"

The younger woman shrugged, "I'm not sure it depends on what mom and dad have planned. I'll text you before I leave their house." She turned to open the door and stepped out onto the porch.

Regina followed behind her, "Thank you for coming to lunch and talking to me. I know that there is a lot to work through. Now go get your daughter so she can see her brother."

Emma turned and walked down the pathway to her Lexus but not before turning around and giving a little wave to Regina. She got in her car and drove off trying to clear her head of her lunch with Regina.

Regina watched as the black car drove out of sight a hopeful smile playing on her lips. They talked and almost shared a kiss things could only get better from there. She closed the door and made her way into the study where her son and girlfriend were waiting. Regina entered the study and saw the couple sitting on the couch that Emma had vacated.

SQSQ

Regina cleared her throat and sat down across from her son and his girlfriend, "Emma went to go pick up your sister, and she will be back a little later." She gave him a smile before looking at Brittany, "So tell me a little bit about yourself Brittany. How long have you and Henry been dating?"

Brittany released the breath she didn't know she was holding, "I'm 21 years old, and I am a psychology major in my final year. When I finish I will have my bachelors in psychology and will be attending graduate school in the fall. My dad is a senator and my mother is one of the most prominent lawyers in Boston. I am an only child and Henry is a gentleman." She finished bumping her shoulders against Henry's.

Henry blushed, "You have to say that."

Regina tried to hide her smirk, "Sounds like you come from a very loving home. What are your intentions towards my son?" She asked in her mayoral voice.

The younger girl didn't miss a beat, "Well, right now I am happy to be in a relationship with him. He makes me happy and I hope I make him happy as well. Right now I would like for us to take our time and see where this goes, we've only been dating for a few months, so it's too soon to talk about our future. I know for sure that I would never hurt him intentionally at least." She mentally congratulated herself on her answer.

The older woman smiled, "I am glad to hear that you do not have any intentions of hurting my son. I would hate to have to come after you for hurting him." She looked at her son, "Why don't you get your bags and bring them in the house. Brittany you can have one of the guest rooms and Henry you can have your old room."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Mom, we're 21, not twelve. We have seen each other naked and have had sex several times. We will both take the guestroom." He stood up with Brittany and walked out of the study.

Regina watched as her son and girlfriend left the study she was trying to wrap her head around the fact that his son was having sex. She shook her head of that thought and walked into the kitchen. She needed to figure out how to get Emma and Savannah to stay with her in the house and not at Granny's.

SQSQ

Emma arrived at her parent's apartment in record time she was happy about the welcomed distraction. She couldn't believe that she was about to kiss Regina or Regina was about to kiss her, she is so confused right now, she didn't know what had happened. A small part wanted it to happen and another part felt that she was being unfaithful to Isabella and she didn't want to head down a path of destruction with the older woman. Emma took the time to compose herself before she entered her parents apartment like she has done so many times before.

Snow looked up from her paper to see her daughter walk in, "Hey sweetheart, we weren't expecting you back so soon. Is everything okay?" She asked concern lacing her voice.

Emma shrugged, "Everything is fine, I actually came to get Savi. Henry is at Regina's house and I want to surprise her."

Snow gasped, "Henry's here? I thought he was supposed to be coming in tomorrow."

"He came in early to surprise us and he brought his girlfriend along with him. She seems nice but I will have a chance to give her an interrogation a little later. Right now she is probably dealing with Regina being in complete mama bear mode." She answered her mom with a smirk.

Snow shook her head, "Savannah is upstairs with Neal watching _Enchanted_. I think it's almost over though." She patted the seat next to her, "Come sit with your mother and tell her about your lunch with Regina."

Emma walked over to the couch and sat down next to her mom, resting her head on her shoulder, "Lunch was okay, we talked cleared the air a little bit. We are going to try and be friends but we are going to take our time." She left out the part about the almost kiss.

Snow ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, "That's a start. I know you two can't go back to where you used to be. You are different people now and this is the getting to know you process all over again. There is no rush…I am sure things will work out. My advice is, take is slow don't rush and be Emma." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

Their moment was broken when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Emma and Snow looked up to see Savannah coming down the stairs alone.

"Mommy!" Savannah ran and jumped in her mother's lap, "I missed you. I didn't think you were ever going to come back." She said dramatically causing her mom and grandmother to laugh.

Emma wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I wasn't gone that long munchkin. Where is Neal?"

Savannah shrugged, "He fell asleep watching the movie. I heard you and grandma talking and came downstairs."

Snow laughed at her granddaughter, "You are definitely like your brother. Did you turn the movie off?"

"The movie was over grandmother so I turned it off but left the TV on. I don't know if Neal sleeps with the television on or not." Her logic was flawless.

Emma shook her head, "That is very sweet of you but we need to get ready to go. I have a surprise for you."

The girl jumped off her mother's lap, "A surprise for me?! Is it a pony?" She asked bouncing from foot to foot.

Snow raised her eyebrow, "A pony?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, she has wanted a horse for as long as I can remember. She wanted to take lessons her mother used to be an equestrian when she was younger." She turned to look at her daughter, "No it's not a pony it's something better. We need to hurry up and go before it gets too late. What do you say to your grandmother?"

Savannah moved over to her grandmother and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you grandma, I had fun."

Snow kissed the girl on top of her head, "I had fun too and don't worry we will be seeing a lot of each other. Maybe if you continue being a good girl your grandfather will take you to the stables."

Savannah turned to her mother, "Mommy, did you hear that? Grandma said that grandpa might take me to the stables."

Emma smiled, "I heard munchkin now let's go before it gets too late." She kissed her mother on the cheek, "Thanks mom we need to spend the day together just the two of us."

Snow smiled, "I would like that very much now go you don't want to keep the surprise waiting."

Snow walked her daughter and granddaughter to the door and watched them until they disappeared down the steps. She was happy that her daughter and Regina were going to try and be friends. She pushed off the door and went to the kitchen she needed to figure out what she was going to fix for dinner.

SQSQ

Emma sent a quick text to Regina to let her know that they were on their way. She hoped that the woman didn't scare the girl too much. She still couldn't believe that her son is old enough to start dating it seems like only yesterday he showed up at her door announcing that he was her son. He is getting ready to graduate from college and dating she knew this day would come but that doesn't mean she is ready for it.

"Mommy? Can you tell me what my surprise is pretty please?" Savannah asked sweetly.

Emma knew that tone, "Oh no, I am not going to tell you, that would ruin the surprise. You will have to wait until we get there to see it."

The little girl crossed her arms, "But mommy…" She whined, "I want to know. Can I get a hint?" She tried again.

Emma turned her car down Mifflin Street, "You will see soon enough." She pulled the car to a stop in front of Regina's house.

Savannah looked at the house in awe, "Who lives here? Daddy Warbucks?" She asked, clearly impressed by the white house in front of her.

The woman shook her head, "This is the mayoral mansion. Your Aunt Regina lives here; this is the house that your brother grew up in." Emma got out the car and opened the door for her daughter to get out.

Savannah hopped out of the car and closed the door, "Is this my surprise? You wanted to show me where Henry grew up?" She questioned straightening out her Hello Kitty shirt and matching leggings.

Emma took her daughters hand, "No silly the surprise is on the inside. Let's go inside Aunt Regina can't wait to see you."

Together they walked up the pathway leading to the front door. They stepped on the front porch and as soon as they did the door opened to reveal Henry with a huge smile on his face.

Savannah dropped her mother's hand, "HENRY!" She screamed loudly as she ran into her big brother's arm, "You're here! I was hoping that you would be here." She buried her face in his neck.

Henry held onto his sister, "I wanted to surprise you. I missed you so much angel baby and you've gotten so big." He told her as the trio walked into the house.

Emma closed the door behind them and followed behind her children as Henry led them into the living room. Regina was sitting beside Brittany showing her pictures of Henry as a child. She smiled at the scene in front of her it felt familiar to her.

Brittany was the first to look up, "Henry did you grow an extra head?" She asked looking at the girl on his hip.

Savannah looked at her wearily, "He didn't get an extra head. I'm his sister Savannah. Who are you?"

"Savannah, that's not nice." Emma chastised her daughter lightly.

Brittany shook her head, "It's okay really. I am Brittany, your brother's special friend." She didn't know if it was okay to reveal that she was his girlfriend.

Savannah blushed, "You're his girlfriend right?" She asked smartly.

The older girl laughed, "You are very smart for your age. I like you already."

The little girl smiled brightly, "I like you too Brittany." She looked over to the woman sitting next to her, "Hi Aunt Regina." She gave her a small wave still sitting on Henry's lap.

Regina gave her a smile, "Hi Savannah. That is a very pretty outfit you have on, I wanted to tell you earlier but you and your mother needed to meet with your grandparents."

The little girl shrugged in typical Emma Swan fashion, "Thank you, I picked it out myself."

Regina looked over at Emma, "I was showing Brittany pictures of Henry when he was younger. Is it okay if I show Savannah?"

Emma nodded, "It's okay Regina, I'm sure that she would love to see pictures and hear stories of her brother."

Savannah jumped off her brother's lap and crawled into Regina's lap excited to hear and see pictures of her brother from when he was younger. Regina began showing the girl pictures and telling her stories about her brother there were pauses as Savannah had asked questions. Henry was turning red as his mother told his little sister stories about him growing up.

"Henry liked Katy Perry?" Savannah asked as Regina was telling him about his Katy Perry phase.

Henry blushed, "I liked Katy Perry okay she was cool at the time." He explained, "She is way better than Iggy Azalea." He teased her.

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Iggy is clearly better but Katy is pretty cool too."

Brittany looked to Emma, "Are they usually like this?"

Emma nodded her head in the affirmative, "They really are, you should have seen them when Savannah was younger…well younger than she is now. They argued about what was better _The Hunger Games_ or _Divergent_."

Regina sent a questioning look to the woman on the other side of Brittany, "You allowed your daughter to watch those movies?"

"Isabella used to read her the books when she was younger it kind of stuck." She answered not looking at the other woman.

Regina's expression softened, "I am sure those are both pretty good movies. I've never seen them." She looked at Savannah and then Henry, "You two will have to introduce me to those movies, so I can say which one is better."

Brittany chimed in, "I definitely liked _The Hunger Games_, and_ Divergent_ comes in a close second.

Savannah perked up, "See Henry I told you _The Hunger Games_ were better than _Divergent_." She then looked up to Regina, "I would like to show you both movies but I should tell you _The Hunger Games_ is the first movie, you will also have to watch _Catching Fire_ and _Mockingjay _part 1 and 2."

Regina gave her a smile she normally reserves for Henry, "Well it looks like we have some movie watching to do only if it's okay with your mother."

"It's fine with me munchkin you can show your Aunt Regina how Katniss is awesome at the bow and arrow." Her mother answered without hesitation.

Regina closed the photo album, "I'm going to warm up the lasagna from earlier today. I'm pretty sure everyone is hungry." She placed the little girl on the chair next to Brittany and stood up.

Henry smiled, "I missed your lasagna so much mom." He looked over at Brittany, "Her lasagna is to die for its like heaven in your mouth."

Brittany laughed, "Then I can't wait to try it."

Regina left the study and Emma followed behind her. She wanted to talk to Regina about their almost kiss this afternoon.

"If you're going to be in here Emma you might as well make yourself useful. You will be making a salad to along with the rest of the lasagna." Regina told the younger woman without looking up.

Emma rolled her eyes and went to wash her hands before heading to the refrigerator to pull out the ingredients to make the salad, "Bossy." She mumbled to herself.

Regina smirked, "Did you expect anything less?" She sassed back.

The younger woman pulled out the salad bowl from earlier, "You wouldn't be you without the sassiness." She cleared her throat, "I want to talk about earlier before Henry came and the kiss we almost shared."

Regina sighed she knew that this was going to come up, "What do you want me to say Emma? That I didn't mean for it to happen? That is was an accident and we were caught up in the moment?" She asked placing the lasagna in the oven.

Emma stopped chopping the tomatoes and looked at the woman standing across from her, "I don't know okay. I wanted to know your thoughts and if it was because we were having a moment of openness." She sighed.

The older woman made her way over to the younger woman but keeping a little distance between them, "I don't know Emma. I felt your magic calling to my magic and it happened. I didn't plan on kissing you. I know you felt it too."

Emma looked at the woman standing in front of her, "I felt your magic Regina it was calling mine. I don't know how or why it recognizes you. I felt it when I was at my parents yesterday. It scares the hell out of me considering my magic has been dormant for years."

"We've done a lot of magic together Emma. My magic recognizes yours as yours recognizes mine. Our lives are intertwined whether we like it or not and there is the fact that we have a son together." Regina reminded the woman she would never forget the times they have made magic together.

Emma chuckled, "This sounds like_ Passions_ and let's not forget we have the whole divorced, lesbian mommies deal."

Regina laughed, "Passions was a great soap until Timmy died and they still focused on the Theresa and Ethan drama."

Emma laughed, "You used to watch Passions? Seriously?"

"I was in a cursed town I needed something to pass the time. Now finish the salad, I want to at least eat before Savannah graduates high school." Regina teased the other woman.

Emma went back to chopping the tomatoes, "We wouldn't want that."

They continued working on dinner in comfortable silence the only noise they heard was the laughter coming from the living room. Regina missed moments like this when it was her, Emma and Henry together. She really hoped that things will work out and there would be a lot more moments like this in her future.

* * *

><p><em>You gotta love Henry and his timing. I actually like The Hunger Games trilogy a little bit better than Divergent, I've all of The Hunger Game movies and read the books. I've read the books in The Divergent series and seen the movie... I wasn't too impressed. Passions is a soap from the late 90's early 2000's which I absolutely loved until they started the unnecessary plot lines and the never ending drama between Ethan and Theresa. Also, the conversation about Katy Perry and Iggy Azalea stems from the conversation that happened between two of my students.<em>


	6. This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

_I updated this on AO3 but realized I forgot to do an update on here. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favorites and followed this story. I'm not going to go into some long drawn out introduction. I will say that this story is a way for me to heal from from a really bad break-up of a relationship that was extremely toxic and very emotionally abusive. I am the Emma in this story my ex wasn't addicted to any substance but she had borderline personality disorder and she also had DID (multiple personality disorder). She tried to kill me twice and I ended things with her. It's been a year and I am still working through it. My ex moved on the same day I broke up with her to the same person that she claimed that she wasn't cheating on me with. I stayed with her through her darkest moments but she never changed. Emma stayed with Regina through it all even when she killed Captain Guyliner but she did not forget the fact that Regina almost killed her twice after that. Honestly, I wouldn't stay with someone who tried to kill me twice, I don't care how much I love the person, I love myself too much and value my life a little bit more to continue to stand by that person. I am also finishing up my my masters in behavioral psychology, so I do know what I'm talking about._

_Emma moved on which people do after they break-up sometimes you have to be away from a person for a while, live your life and they have to live theirs, and if it's meant to be and each person has grown and changed then the possibility of a relationship is possible. Sometimes things have to fall apart so that better things can fall together (Marilyn Monroe). Now on to the story..._

* * *

><p>Dinner was a success if Regina would say so herself she got to learn a little bit more about Brittany and her relationship with Henry. She even got to hear a lot about Savannah and school, she was rather impressed at how intelligent the little girl was and that Emma was doing such a good job with her. Regina had to admit though that she felt a little out of place when Henry and Emma started telling stories about Henry's life in New York. She heard the love in his voice when he would talk about the time he spent with Isabella and how she took him to the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art and to a Yankees game, he had a good life before he came back to her in Storybrooke and that she was grateful for.<p>

She watched in rapt attention as Henry, Emma and Savannah interacted with each other, they were their own little family without her. Regina tried not to let it get her down because she knows that she will get it back eventually, she will have to show Emma how good they were together and despite their darkest moments they belonged together. She mentally chastised herself for her thoughts and concentrated on a story that Savannah was telling.

"Neal and I had so much fun watching _Frozen_. I really liked Elsa but Anna was funny she reminds me a lot of my best friend Alexis but Alexis is a brunette not a red head." She finished telling her story.

Henry piped up, "You know that Elsa is real right? I've met her a few times when I was younger and she and mom were best friends when she was here." He explained to his sister.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise, "Henry please do not give your sister ideas." She really hoped that Brittany wasn't paying attention.

"Wait a minute? Elsa is a real person? You've met her?" Brittany asked confusion written all over her face, "I thought she was just a Disney character and not a real person."

Regina jumped in, "What Henry is trying to say is that Henry met someone who plays Elsa in Frozen on Ice. Emma is friends with the woman who plays Elsa." She really hoped Henry's friend bought it.

Emma sent Regina a look of gratitude because she had no idea of how she was going to explain this to her daughter and a complete stranger. She forgets how hard it is to forget things especially when you are in the town of fairy tales. Regina stood up to clear the dishes from the table but she was stopped by Henry.

"You and mom fixed dinner, let me and Brittany clean up the dishes, and you two can relax in the living room with Savannah." He suggested, this was completely self-serving because he also wanted to be alone with Brittany for a moment.

"Can I help with the dishes too?" Savannah asked wanting to feel helpful.

Emma smiled at her daughter, "Let your brother and Brittany handle it. You can watch dishes the next time, besides we have to get ready to go anyways before it gets too late."

Savannah got up from the table with a pout, "Mommy can we stay here with Henry and Aunt Regina?" She asked not wanting the night to end.

Regina smiled she loved this little girl more than ever, she could tell that the little girl missed her brother, and that she missed being around family. She knows that the girl has been enjoying herself within the last twenty four hours especially when she was playing with Neal and talking to her grandparents.

"I don't think that is possible munchkin all of our stuff is at Granny's so it will be impossible for us to sleepover tonight, but maybe another night. Besides you didn't ask if it was okay with your Aunt Regina." She reminded her daughter. Emma wasn't ready to spend a night in the very mansion that she and Regina once called home.

Henry felt as if a disagreement was about to happen, "You know what? Savannah why don't you come help us in the kitchen." He held out his hand for his sister to take. He didn't want the little girl to hear the grownups fight.

Savannah grabbed Henry's hand, "Can I dry the dishes?" She asked as they made their way out of the dining room.

The older woman frowned leave it to Emma to try and control things. She needed to step in, there was no way she was going to have Emma slip away from her, "It's okay with me. It is getting pretty late and I don't want you driving this late at night. I am sure Henry and Brittany wouldn't mind getting your things for you." Regina had to mentally congratulate herself.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Regina! How are you going to undermine my authority with my daughter? I had the situation handled. And who are you to dictate who will get our things." She replied in an eerily calm voice.

Regina crossed her arms, "Your daughter wants to stay here with her brother. I was trying to make it easy on the both of you. She has probably been separated from her brother for a long time. Think about it Emma it's her brother, he's our son. I am sure Henry would be more than thrilled." She was actually glad that Henry had decided to come home early.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You don't think I know that? I'm just saying that was something that we should have discussed without her in the room so she would not get her hopes up. I am all for our son and his sister to spend time with each other but you have to realize that Savannah is a very curious little girl and she will start asking questions about fairy tales. How are you going to answer those questions without alerting Brittany?" She sighed, "Where are we going to sleep exactly? It's not like you and I will be sharing a bed any time soon."

This time Regina rolled her eyes, "Savannah can sleep in Henry's old room, Henry and Brittany are sleeping in one guest room and you can sleep in the other. Quit being so stubborn and allow your children to have some time with each other, they don't know when they will be seeing each other again. You can't deny her being with her family, you of all people should know that better than anyone." She really didn't want to go there but she had to get them to stay by any means necessary.

The younger woman threw her hands up in exasperation, "I don't want to argue about this anymore. We will stay but I am going to Granny's to get our things, if you don't mind watching Savi for me."

Regina smirked, "I would love to watch her and I knew you would see things my way."

Emma rolled her eyes again, "Whatever, I'm too tired to argue right now." She ran her fingers through her hair.

Savannah entered the dining room, "Are you guys done arguing? We finished cleaning the kitchen. May I watch a movie with Henry and Brit Brit?" She asked looking at her mother.

"Yeah munchkin, you can watch a movie with Henry and Brittany. Would you mind staying here while I go get our things from Granny's?" She asked knowing the little girl would be more than thrilled.

Savannah lit up like the sun, "We are going to be staying here? I get to stay with Henry and Aunt Regina?! This is going to be so cool I get to hang out with my brother and Aunt Regina?" She looked over at the older woman, "Thank you Aunt Regina!" The little girl ran up to her and hugged the woman around her waist.

Regina hugged her back while looking at Emma, "You are so very welcome but make sure you thank your mom too. She was the one who made the decision."

Savannah let go of Regina and ran to her mother giving her a huge hug and a kiss, "Thank you mommy! I'm going to tell Henry and Brit Brit that we are going to stay." She let go of her mom, "Don't forget Mr. Cuddles." She reminded her mother before leaving the dining room.

"Mr. Cuddles?" Regina asked trying not to laugh.

Emma smiled sadly, "A stuffed rabbit that Isabella gave to her when she was two. She cuddled that thing to death and takes it everywhere she goes, except for school." She got up from the table and walked out of the dining room into the foyer, "I need to go get our things before it gets too late. Thank you for looking out for her while I'm gone." She thanked the woman following behind her.

Regina walked Emma to the door, "It's fine. I will see you in a little bit." She watched as Emma walked out the door and got into her car. Regina closed the door and leaned back on it thinking about the day's events. Things have progressed a lot between Emma and herself, she has a week and a half to step up her game, to have Emma fall in love with her all over again. She pushed off the door and made her way into the living room. She watched as brother, sister and girlfriend laughed at something on the television. Regina realized that she really missed the sound of laughter surrounding her.

_SQSQ_

Emma drove her car down Main Street making her way to Granny's she couldn't believe everything that had happened today. She and Regina almost kissed, they had dinner together and now she would be staying with the woman for the rest of her trip. She had never been so conflicted in her life especially when all these feelings are starting to creep up, in a way she feels like she is being unfaithful to Isabella. Isabella would want her to move on be happy and love again. Emma wondered if she could find love again with Regina, they have been through so much together, but when Regina nearly killed her she couldn't be around her anymore. How can you really come back from that? People could make all the excuses in the world for her behavior but nearly killing someone to the point where they are in a coma, yeah…no. She survived though by a small miracle but she doesn't know if Regina had completely changed, only time will truly tell.

Emma pulled her car into the vacant parking spot in front of Granny's and got out of the car, she still didn't understand how she was talked into this, then again it was Savannah and how happy she was to be around her brother. Regina had made some pretty valuable points about her daughter being around her brother and family. When they are in New York it's just the two of them and Isabella's sister Carmen and her two kids, but she knows that her daughter longs for her brother. Emma walked into Granny's and found that neither Granny or Ruby were at the front desk, she assumed that they must be in the diner. She made her way upstairs to the room that she and Savannah stayed in; with a sigh she unlocked the door and opened it, immediately closing it behind her. Even though there isn't a threat in town it's better to be safe than sorry.

She was happy that there wasn't a lot to pack up since they didn't get a chance to unpack at all yesterday. Emma went around the room collecting their things and placing them in their respective bags. She grabbed Mr. Cuddles off the bed and put him in Savannah's backpack, her daughter would have a meltdown if she didn't have her rabbit. She took one look around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything and even if she did, she knew that either Ruby or Granny would return it to her. Emma grabbed the bags and exited the room making her way downstairs where she saw Ruby standing behind the counter.

"You're leaving already? You and Regina have another knockdown, drag out fight?" She asked as she watched her friend come down the stairs.

Emma sighed, "Why does everyone assume that we are fighting again? I am not leaving; Henry arrived today and is staying with Regina. Savannah decided that she wanted to stay at Regina's with her brother."

Ruby smirked, "Are you going to be okay with that? I mean you and Regina have a long history with each other." Her smile faded, "I don't want you to end up hurt again, Emma." She told her friend seriously.

"I appreciate your concern but I think it will be okay besides we have children in the house. As long as we don't step on each other's toes or cross any boundaries World War IV." She understood her friends concern. Ruby had been her light through all the darkness that she suffered in the past.

The werewolf smiled, "I'm just looking out for you. I know that Regina has changed and I've seen the changes but you know sometimes old habits die hard. Don't worry about turning in the key yet, keep it just in case."

Emma smiled at her friend, "Thanks Red. I really need to get going before my children worry about me. We will definitely need to have a girl's night one night while I am here. I want to catch up with everything that's going on in your life."

Ruby grinned, "It's definitely a date. Now get going before The Royal Guard is sent for you." She shooed her friend out the door.

The former sheriff waved at her friend and made her way out of the inn and to her car putting the bags in the backseat. She closed the door and entered the car she still couldn't believe that she was doing this. Emma kept telling herself it's for her children over and over again, willing herself to believe it. She pulled the car out of the car park and made the drive over to 108 Mifflin Street, her home for the next week or so.

_SQSQ_

Regina looked at her watch and noticed that Emma had not returned yet she really hoped that the woman didn't change her mind. She thought about tonight's events and she had to admit she enjoyed every minute of it. She enjoyed listening to the stories that everyone told and loved hearing about Henry and his adventures from Emma and Savannah. When Henry came back to live with her he didn't say much about his time in New York, except that he loved it there, but she missed him too. Regina used that time to ask him questions about Emma and how she was doing but all he gave her was the basics, it was as if, he didn't want her to know about Emma's new life. She was happy that Snow's upcoming wedding made it possible for Emma to come back to town.

Regina looked at the girl who was sleeping soundly with her head on her lap. She felt content that the girl had trusted her so much to fall asleep on her. Regina just hoped that her past wouldn't cause the girl to be frightened. Regina used this time to look at the girl and she could see a little bit of Henry but mainly Emma in her features. She wondered who the donor was and if she inherited some of his genes. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair and thought to herself that Savannah could have been her daughter along with Emma. Regina longed for a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes like her mother but things happened that didn't make that thought a reality. She hoped that in time she would be able to help her mother raise her and become a surrogate mother to the girl. Regina shook those thoughts out of her head it was too soon to be thinking about that especially since Emma is still a little hung up on Isabella's death. Regina was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Emma enter the living room.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to make sure that I had everything and Red wanted to talk for a little bit."

Regina looked up, "When did you get in? I didn't hear you come in." She asked clearly surprised at the woman standing in front near the couch.

Emma laughed, "Henry let me in and he took the bags upstairs to the room for me. He is such a little gentleman. I can see why Brittany is taken with him." She looked down at her daughter sleeping on Regina's lap. "She must have been tired it takes a while to get her settled down for bed." Emma gestured to her daughter.

"She had an exciting day and I know she is going to have more excitement to come. I hope you don't mind but I put her in one of Henry's old shirts since she didn't have pajamas." Regina mentioned hoping she didn't cross any boundaries.

The other woman gave her a smile in acknowledgement, "Thank you. I am going to put her to bed. Then I am going to crash myself, I didn't get too much sleep last night." She walked over to the couch and picked up her sleeping daughter who immediately wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Mommy?" The girl said sleepily.

Emma kissed her forehead, "Yes munchkin it's mommy time to put you to bed little one."

M'kay. Good night Aunt Regina." Savannah mumbled into her mother's neck.

Regina smiled, "Good night little one sleep tight. Good night to you too Emma."

"Good night Regina and thanks again for having us over." Emma told the woman sincerely.

Regina watched as mother and daughter walked out of the living room. She turned off all the lights downstairs and made her way upstairs as well. She was happy that her house was filled with joy and laughter.

Emma had put Savannah down in Henry's old room it still looked the same except all the posters of comic book characters were gone and his bed was a full and no longer a twin. She watched as her daughter slept peacefully with Mr. Cuddles under her arm. Emma cracked the door a little bit and made her way to the guestroom that was next to Henry's old room. She wanted to go check on Henry but she didn't want to interrupt whatever he and Brittany were doing. Emma grimaced at the thought of her son doing anything sexual that is not a visual she needs. She entered the room and went about her nightly routine; she noticed that Regina had put towels in the room. Once she was dressed for bed she climbed in and turned off the light. Emma had missed how comfortable this bed was and drifted off to sleep

_~Dream Sequence~_

_Emma was sitting in Regina's living room having a glass of wine but she wasn't alone she was in the company of The Evil Queen. The woman did not look too pleased with her; she was actually kind of scared._

"_Why are you even in my dream?" She asked the woman in front of her. Regina had on a black dressed with little purple ribbons going through the lace. Her neck had a black diamond necklace and her hair was in a stylish updo._

_The woman moved closer to her, "You don't get to talk. I am mad at you Miss. Swan and you have a lot to answer to."_

_Emma rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Last time I checked I am not one of your subjects and I am not your property. I am a grown woman who makes her own decisions." She put the glass down on the table._

_Regina waved her hand silencing the other woman, "Shut up! As I said, I have a lot to get off my chest. You left me when I needed you the most." She sat down very close to Emma, "I may have almost killed you twice but that doesn't mean that you should have left. You claimed to love me but yet once I turned dark you took my son and left." She spat in anger. _

_She watched as Emma tried to struggle against the force field that Regina had put up around her, "You left and had a brand new life, one without magic and the perfect little wife, a wife who you went on and had a child with." Regina was getting angry again, "Savannah could have been our child! I could have been her other mother and we would have been happy together. You were supposed to give me my happy ending but you took it away."_

_Emma concentrated and broke the force field holding her back, "Don't you dare talk about Isabella that way! You do not know her and I will be damned if I am going to let you walk all over her memory." She got up, "You tried to kill me twice! I was in the hospital for months trying to recover from the pain that you have inflicted on me left, right and center. You don't have a right to be pissed at me. You may blame me for taking away your happy ending but NEWSFLASH Your Majesty: You stood in the way of your own happy ending when you chose magic over everything else." Emma turned and faced the queen confidence in full effect, "I had every right to move on and I fell in love along the way. Isabella wasn't perfect but she knew what she had in front of her when she saw it. We had a child together big fucking deal! It's what people who love each other and get married do. That could have been us, hell it should have been us, but again your choices fucked everything up. I ran okay that is what I do but I had reason to run, so don't get high and mighty with me."_

_The Queen stalked over to Emma like a predator it's prey with a feral grin on her face and pinned her up against the wall, "Looks like the Savior has come back in full force, I've been waiting for you." She continued searching Emma's eyes, "We are still connected my dear, you may have severed our connection when you were in New York but here you are still mine." She leaned in and gave her a bruising kiss on the lips, "Isabella may have been the love of your life but I will definitely be your last." She let go of Emma and walked off._

_~End Dream Sequence~_

Emma woke up clutching the sheets to her chest she was trying to catch her breath. She didn't know where that dream came from but it seemed real as hell. She touched her lips where Regina had kissed her; she could still feel the woman's lips on hers. Emma ran her fingers through her hair trying to make sense of her dream and wondering why she was dreaming of The Evil Queen. She lay back down in the bed, "What the hell was that?" She whispered silently into the room. Emma finally regulated her breathing and willed herself to go back to sleep. She prayed to whoever was listening that she didn't have any more Evil Queen dreams.

SQSQ

Regina sat up in bed after her dream had ended with a smile on her face. She was happy that she still had a connection to Emma while she was here in Storybrooke. She was definitely going to use this to her advantage. Regina remembered that all magic comes with a price but this is one price that she would be willing to pay. The former queen lay back down in bed with a smile on her face the next week is going to be glorious.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it...it gets worse before it gets better. They will take two steps forward and two steps back its how the ladies are. To answer one reviewer sometimes when you love someone and that person dies, the other person may find it hard to move on, and they feel guilty for trying to move on because they feel that they are betraying their memory. It doesn't matter how long the person has been dead it's difficult to open yourself up to love again. Some people can do it after a year or two and some people may take longer. This will be further explored in later chapters.<em>


	7. Two People May Love Each Other

_My sincerest apologies, I had this chapter already posted up on AO3 and forgot to post it here. This chapter it a little lighter and it digs a little deeper into some things. There_ _will be rough times but it happens in relationships and I am trying to make it as realistic as possible. Relationships aren't all sunshine and roses sometimes they are messy, but they somehow work out. Thank you for the follows, favorites, pm's and reviews. _

_I do not own them..._

* * *

><p>Regina woke up to the sound of laugher and bacon coming from downstairs; it took her a moment to realize that her family was back under one roof. She got out of the bed and put her robe on over her pajamas before going downstairs. The sound is kind of foreign to her since Henry had left for college, even then there wasn't a lot of laughter going on, he was still adjusting to being home and Regina was still hurt over Emma's new life. Regina made her way downstairs and stopped in the kitchen where she saw Emma and Brittany in the kitchen cooking together, she looked over towards the dining room and saw Henry and Savannah putting orange juice and coffee on the table. The picture looked like pure domestic bliss, something that Regina had missed so much. She decided to watch Savannah and Henry laugh and play with each other while setting the table.<p>

Savannah threw a napkin at her brother, "You're supposed to fold the napkin like this Quique." She demonstrated folding the napkin in a square instead of a triangle.

Henry laughed, "Savi it's just breakfast, it's not like we are having breakfast with the Queen of England.

The little girl laughed, "It has to be perfect Quique." She rolled her eyes in true Emma style.

Regina couldn't help but laugh the little girl was Emma right down to the signature eye roll. She was curious as to why Savannah called him Quique. Regina cleared her head of her thoughts and made her way into the kitchen. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

Emma turned around and saw Regina standing there, "Good morning, did you sleep well?" She asked the woman standing in the doorway.

Brittany offered a 'good morning' at the same time as Emma before turning back to the griddle where the pancakes were cooking.

Regina gave her a small smile, "Good morning Emma and Brittany. I slept alright, how about yourself?"

Emma shrugged, "I slept okay, had a super weird dream last night, but other than that it was okay." She turned to Brittany, "I think it's time to put these on the platter. Thank you for being a huge help."

Brittany beamed, "Thanks Emma, it was great helping you. I didn't have a chance to help in the kitchen; we always had cooks for that." She trailed off softly.

Regina could sympathize with the girl there were times where her mother wouldn't allow her in the kitchen but her mother didn't know that she would sneak down and help cook in the kitchen. If Regina wasn't riding Rocinante she was in the kitchen with cook, learning different recipes.

"Do you need any help in here?" Regina asked trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

Brittany shook her head, "No we have it, we are cooking breakfast for you. You can go ahead and sit down. I think Henry and Savannah are done setting the table." She walked into the dining room carrying a platter of pancakes.

Regina walked over to Emma and lightly touched her elbow, "What dreams did you have last night?" She asked the curiosity was getting the best of her.

Emma put the bacon on a plate before responding, "I had a dream that I had wine with your evil counterpart." She answered not willing to meet Regina's eyes.

"You had wine with The Evil Queen? Have you had dreams of her before?" She asked with faux surprise.

Emma finally turned around, "Yes, I had wine with her which was kind of strange; we also had a lovely little chat." She grabbed the platter of bacon, "Last night was the first time that I've had a dream about her. I chalked it up to me being back in Storybrooke." She walked past Regina, "Now let's go sit down before the food gets cold."

Regina followed Emma out of the kitchen a smile playing on her lips. Emma did share the dream last night with her. She thought it was just her but the woman had the same exact dream. Regina didn't think anything of it as she made her way to the dining room.

SQSQ

Regina was greeted by Henry and Savannah as she sat down at the table. Henry and Brittany were on her right while Emma and Savannah were on her left. This is one of the happiest moments in her life, she had to thank Snow for planning a wedding for their anniversary, she didn't know if she would be awarded this opportunity again. The plates had food on them and they all began to eat.

"These pancakes are delicious, do I detect a little bit of vanilla in them?" Regina asked as she took a bite.

Emma took a sip of her coffee, "Yeah, it's how Savannah likes her pancakes. I don't know where she gets that from, but it makes the pancakes taste a little bit better." She answered.

Regina laughed, "She hasn't had my apple cinnamon pancakes yet."

"Savannah is allergic to apples." Three voices chimed in at the same time.

Brittany looked around at how adamant Henry and Emma had been about Savannah's allergy to apples. She found it kind of strange since Henry doesn't eat anything with apples either citing it was a family thing. Brittany continued eating her pancakes and she knew that apples are indeed a family thing.

The mayor wondered how someone can be allergic to apples, "I guess we will have to forego the apples and just make them with cinnamon." She knew why her son and Emma didn't like apples but hearing that the little girl was allergic to them made her chuckle, if only Savannah knew why her mother and son don't like apples.

Savannah smiled, "I like cinnamon on my pancakes. I also like vanilla and cinnamon pancakes." She answered while munching on her bacon.

"Isabella used to put a sprinkle of cinnamon and vanilla in the pancake mix. She would always say that it gives it a little kick." Henry chimed in not sure if he could talk about his mom's former wife.

Emma sent a glare Henry's way, "I'm sure your mom doesn't want to hear about the things that Isa had cooked."

Regina sipped her coffee watching the silent exchange between mother and son she was always envious at how the two of them could hold a conversation with nothing but their eyes. She looked over at Savannah who was chatting away about some show that the both of them seemed to like.

"It's okay to talk about the things that Isabella cooked and what she had done dear. She was very much a part of your life. I don't want you to feel like you have to censor yourself around me, she is Savannah's mother after all." Regina told her son but she was also talking to Emma as well. She was curious to know more about this woman who held Emma's heart.

Emma gave the other woman a grateful smile, "Thanks Regina that means a lot to us."

Henry decided to change the subject breakfast had gone from a fun affair to a somber one in the span of thirty minutes, "What are you guys doing today?"

Regina cleared her throat, "I'm going into the office today. I have a town that I need to oversee if not I think people would lose their minds. What are your plans today?"

Brittany spoke up, "Henry is going to show me around town and tell me different stories about Storybrooke."

Henry chuckled, "I am also going to take her to grandma and grandpas so they could meet her. They are curious about Brittany."

Savannah perked up, "Can I go with you and Brit Brit, Quique? I want to know about Storybrooke too." She pouted.

"I am sure that they would like to have some time alone munchkin, besides I can take you around Storybrooke and tell you stories." Emma looked at her daughter who had syrup all over face.

The little girl snorted, "You didn't grow up here silly mommy." She smiled at her six year old logic. How could her mommy tell her stories about Storybrooke if she didn't grow up here?

Regina didn't say a word she just watched as the scene unfolded in front of her she got to see firsthand how the three of them handled disagreements. She had a feeling that Emma would get annoyed and Savannah would have a tantrum because she didn't get her way. She was surprised when neither happened.

Henry's face lit up with a solution, "I'll tell you what, Brittany and I will take you to lunch at Granny's, then we could go on a little adventure and I'll tell you all about Storybrooke."

Emma winked at her son, "I think that is a great idea and while Quique and Brittany do that, we can go see your grandma and get you fitted for your dress."

Savannah put her finger on her chin pretending to think it over, "I like that!" She turned to Regina who was silent through the whole exchange, "Can I visit you at your office? I want to see what you do?"

Regina couldn't help but smile Emma's daughter was working her way into her heart, "I would love for you to come and visit me today. You have to make sure that it's okay with your mother first." She looked over at Emma.

The former sheriff continued holding Regina's stare, "We can go see your Aunt Regina after we get fitted for our dresses."

Brittany leaned over to Henry, "Are you sure your parents aren't together?" She whispered to her boyfriend.

Henry whispered back, "Trust me they are not together but they still love each other. They are both too blind to see it."

"What happened for them not to be together anymore?" Brittany asked, they sure act like a couple in her eyes.

Henry shrugged he didn't know how to explain the situation to his girlfriend, "They had too many issues that they couldn't work out." That was the best he could come up with. He really couldn't say…my mom went all magic addict and ended up nearly killing his other mother twice.

Brittany didn't press anymore if Henry didn't want to go into details then she wasn't going to pry but that does not stop her curiosity.

SQSQ

Emma stood up and started clearing the plates off of the table and Regina stood up to help her leaving the children in the dining room to talk amongst themselves. They moved everything from the table and put the dishes on the counter. The kitchen was in comfortable silence

"Thank you for making breakfast. I really wasn't expecting it." Regina decided to break the silence.

Emma rinsed the dishes off and handed them to Regina so she could put them in the dishwasher, "You're welcome. It's the least we could do since you're letting us stay here."

Regina put the dish in the dishwasher, "Regardless of what happened between us Emma, this is still very much your home, as it is Henry's." She reassured her, "To be honest I thought about moving out of here because it is too big for just me."

Emma looked at Regina, "I could understand that but this is where Henry grew up, this is the only house he really knew, before I came into the picture. There are a lot of memories in this house." She turned back to the sink rinsing the final dish off and handing it to the other woman.

The older woman took the dish and loaded it in the dishwasher pushing the rack into place and closed the door. She had already put detergent in there so all she had to do was turn it on. Regina loved doing the dishes and being domestic with Emma she missed this a lot and was going to do whatever it takes to get it back.

"I need to get ready for my day the spare key is still in the vase in the foyer, so you can lock up when you leave for the day. Henry can also do it but I know he is anxious to show Brittany around."

Emma leaned against the kitchen counter, "You really need to find another place for that key. I've told you that for years."

Regina chuckled, "It's been a great place to hide it besides who would be dumb enough to break into the mayor's house." She looked over at Emma, "If you don't mind, could you tell me how Henry earned the nickname Quique?"

The younger woman smiled wistfully, "Isabella gave him that nickname, and she used to call him Enrique. Savannah couldn't say Enrique so Isabella called him Quique for short and it kind of stuck."

Regina quirked her eyebrow, "You let her rename our son?" She was not happy about that, first the woman captured Emma, married her, and helped to raise her son.

"She didn't rename him. Henry asked what his name was in Spanish he said he liked it and wanted to be called Enrique. If you are going to get upset every time something is mentioned about how she was with Henry, then we might as well not talk about her at all. Whether you like it or not she was a huge part of my life and Henry's life and she is the mother of that beautiful little girl sitting in the dining room." She walked out of the kitchen and upstairs she needed to be anywhere but there.

SQSQ

Regina sighed in frustration she didn't mean to get upset with Emma, old habits die hard. She was still a little hurt that the woman, who stepped in to help, played a huge role in their son's life. She really shouldn't have been upset though because Robin was a part of Henry's life when he came back. Regina knew that Emma knew that they were together but she didn't make a big deal out of it. Emma cared about their happiness she wished she could have said the same when it came down to Emma and her happiness. She was selfish and didn't want Emma to be happy with anyone who wasn't her.

Henry walked into the kitchen having heard the whole exchange, "Mom, Isabella was a good person and she helped ma take care of me."

She looked at her son, "I know Henry, I guess a part of me is still a little jealous that she had time with you, when I should have had time with you."

Henry sighed, "Mom, I understand but that was seven years ago, besides I eventually came back. Emma didn't get upset once when she found out that Robin was teaching me archery and whatever. Isabella wasn't trying to replace you she was helping ma and she is Savi's mother even in death." He gave his mother a hug, "I only have two mothers' and Isabella was like a really cool aunt." He reassured his other mother.

Regina returned the hug which was still a little awkward since he is taller than her, "I'm sorry Henry. I allowed jealousy and hurt to cloud my judgment. I am glad that she was there to help with you, if Emma did it on her own, then you wouldn't have turned out as well as you had." She replied.

The boy broke the hug and looked at his mom, "You should apologize to Emma as well. It's been seven years and three years since Isabella had passed away. You can't be mad at someone who is not here to defend herself. If you would have met her you probably would have liked her."

Regina knew her son was telling her the truth she shouldn't be mad at someone who is not here to defend herself and to walk all over their memories of that other woman. She helped raise Henry and she is a huge part of Savannah. The last thing she wanted to do was drive the wedge deeper between her and Emma.

"You're right. I will apologize to her. Now I have to get upstairs to get ready for work, I'm already late." She kissed her son on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

SQSQ

Emma sat on the bed she had taken a shower and got dressed in a pair of low rise boot cut jeans and a cream button down shirt with a black camisole underneath. She had just finished washing Savannah's hair and now she was combing through her hair. Emma didn't understand why Regina got upset like she did. It wasn't as if they pushed her out of Henry's life she was still present and they had made decisions together when it came down to Henry, because first and foremost he was their son. Despite Regina's dark magic carpet ride, she still loved her but they couldn't be together, their relationship was dysfunctional as hell, but under it all they still loved each other. She shook her head of those depressing thoughts this trip was supposed to be a happy one.

"Mommy can I wear my hair down today with a blue ribbon to match my dress?" Savannah asked her mother.

Emma smiled at her daughter, "You will not be wearing your hair out today, your hair will be a curly mess and it will take me forever just to detangle it." She reminded the little girl.

Savannah pouted, "Mommy please? I will make sure that it won't get tangled up."

Her mother finally relented it's not every day the little girl wears her hair out, "You can wear your hair out today but this evening it's going to be braided."

The little girl let out a quiet "Yes" as her mother continued to comb through her curls, "Mommy can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me any question you want munchkin." She reassured her daughter.

Savannah turned her little body to face her mother, "Why are you and Aunt Regina so weird around each other?"

Emma didn't realize that this question would come up pretty soon and she didn't notice that someone was listening outside of the door either. Regina wondered how the woman was going to handle this question.

Emma sighed and decided to tell her daughter the cliffs notes version of her relationship with Regina, "Regina and I have a complicated history. I brought Henry home after he found me in Boston. We didn't like each other at first; I thought that she was a witch but she was scared that she would lose Henry. We finally decided to become friends for Henry and friendship grew into love." She cleared her throat before continuing, "Things took a turn for the worse we kept arguing, fighting until it was decided that I couldn't continue going down that path. I packed up Henry and left Storybrooke and never looked back." She really hoped her daughter didn't ask any more questions.

The little girl frowned in confusion, "So you and Aunt Regina kept fighting and that is why you and Quique made it to New York." This was more of a statement than a question itself.

Her mother brushed a stray hair out of her face, "Yeah, that's how we ended up in New York. I met your mom; we got married and had you!" She kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Do you still love Aunt Regina?" She asked out of curiosity.

Emma worried her bottom lip with her teeth she honestly didn't know who to answer that question. She still loves Regina and a part of her is still in love with Regina but she felt guilty because it felt like she was being unfaithful to Isabella. Emma wondered where her daughter was going with this line of questioning but she decided to humor her.

"I still love your Aunt Regina but I don't know if she feels the same about me. We've hurt each other a lot in the past." She answered honestly, "Your Aunt Regina is the type of woman who has a hard time letting things go." Emma ran her fingers through her hair feeling a little uneasy about her daughter's question. That means she would have to actually think about her feelings where Regina is involved.

Savannah turned back around, "I think Aunt Regina feels the same way about you too mommy." She had a little smile playing on her lips.

Regina's heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest at Emma's confession. Yes she had admitted that she still loves her but hearing her say it to her daughter made it more real. She made a mental note to fix Savannah's favorite meal because of her question. Regina wanted to walk in the room and say she had felt the same, but she didn't want to intrude on a private moment and it would be bad because she was breaking the trust that Emma had put in her. She walked quietly to her room to get ready for the day.


	8. I Feel Pretty Oh So Pretty

_I honestly keep forgetting that this story is published over here, I have four chapters posted on AO3. I apologize to everyone reading the story over here..please forgive me :-)_

* * *

><p>Regina sat in her office trying to concentrate on her paperwork but it was hard, her mind kept playing the conversation that she heard between Emma and her daughter. She felt bad for eaves dropping but she couldn't resist. Regina knew that she had to be more than subtle about her affections towards Emma. She knew that the longer she waited she would lose the chance to tell Emma that she would like to try again and that she was still hopelessly in love with her. This was a very delicate situation and she would need to bring in reinforcements by the name of Henry and Savannah, especially Savannah, since she knows her mother the best. Regina knew that she needed to get the little girl alone with her long enough so she could get some information about her mother to help her achieving her goal, getting her family back.<p>

The mayor was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her phone chiming in the background; she knew that it was probably a text from either Henry or Snow. She picked up her phone and indeed it was a text from Snow, without hesitation she unlocked her phone to read her text. Regina didn't expect to see a video of Savannah in her white flower girl dress that made her look like a true princess singing "For the First Time in Forever" from Frozen. She had to admit the little girl could actually sing. Regina finished watching the rest of the video and she could hear someone who sounds like Elsa singing along with her. The camera panned over to Savannah dancing and singing with Elsa and Anna.

Regina tried to hide her irritation at seeing the snow blower and her Swiss Miss sister; she knew the only reason why they came from Arendelle was because of Snow's wedding and Emma's return. The video ended and Regina was smiling at the sight of Savannah looking like a real princess, she wondered if Emma would have looked the same way if she would have grown up with her parents. Her phone chimed again and it was a text from Henry she unlocked her phone again and read the message.

"_Mom, did you see the video of Savi, Elsa and Anna? She looked so cute. Tell me ur not smiling"_

Regina rolled her eyes at her son's abuse of the emoji language and text back. She took a moment to compose her response.

"_I saw the video and she looked very beautiful. I am smiling. Where are you dear?"_

Regina put her phone down and tried to concentrate on the paperwork that was taunting her, while she was waiting for Henry's response. She wondered how many people Snow sent the video to and wondered why Emma wasn't there. Did she know that Snow was recording? Did she try on her dress? Regina wondered if the woman had tried on her dress and what she looked like. She shook her head of her thoughts and tried to do her paper work.

_~SQSQSQ~_

Emma tried to have fun at the dress fitting she loved seeing her daughter have so much fun and having a chance to be an honest princess. She watched as Savannah tried on dress after dress until she found the perfect one. The dress she chose was fit for a princess, the dress was white, with spaghetti straps, pleating, beaded lace and a bow accent on the bodice. The A-line skirt was full length and satin the color looked beautiful and looked beautiful for her complexion. She tried to hide the tears as she watched her daughter model the dress, these were the moments that Emma wished Isabella was present for but she settled for enjoying them with her mother.

Savannah turned to her mother and gave her a big smile, "What do you think mommy? Do I look like a princess or what?"

Emma smiled at her daughter, "You look beautiful munchkin." She pulled out her camera and started taking pictures of her little girl.

Savannah struck all sorts of poses as the phones around her took picture after picture. Her friends will never believe this. The excitement wore off and she looked at her mom, "When are you going to try on your dress mommy?"

Snow smiled at her granddaughter, "Mommy will be trying on her dress next." She replied she was really enjoying seeing her granddaughter trying on dresses. Snow felt a little saddened though because she never had this chance with Emma.

Emma glared at her mother, "I'm wearing a dress?! Please don't let it be pink and girly." She protested.

Elsa shook her head, "Trust me it's not pink and it's definitely not girly." She answered for Snow as she helped Anna bring out another rack of dresses.

"These are your dresses Emma. Why don't you go try them on?" Anna suggested.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully and went to the rack of dresses trying to figure out what would go well with the bride's maid's dresses. When her mother told her she was being maid of honor she was surprised, she thought that title would have gone to Ruby or even Ashley. Snow told her that before she became her daughter, Mary Margaret considered Emma one of her best friends. Emma looked at the dresses until she came across one that she felt would suit her style.

She grabbed the dress and headed to one of the dressing rooms and began changing. She could hear the sounds of Savannah, Anna and Elsa singing one of Savannah's favorite songs from Frozen. Emma tried on the dress and admired herself in the mirror, her mother surprisingly, had good taste. She opened the door and came face to face with her mother who had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my God Emma! You look so beautiful, just like a princess." Snow told her a smile still on her face.

Emma tried hard not to blush, "Thanks mom, it's not at all girly."

Snow grabbed her daughter's hand and led her out into the waiting area as if she was presenting her before the royal court. The dress had a strapless bodice, that side-drapes and a brooch detail that gave the dress an added sparkle. The blue of the dress brought made Emma's green eyes shine bright. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Emma and how beautiful she looked.

"Mommy, you look so beautiful. You look like a princess mommy, like me." She went up and stood next to her mom.

Emma looked down at her daughter, "Thank you baby girl." She turned to Elsa and Anna waiting for their opinion.

Elsa looked the other woman up and down appreciating the view, "Emma, you look beautiful. The dress looks really good on you."

Emma tried not to blush under Elsa's gaze but she found it quite hard. If Emma was to be honest she really did feel like a princess. She's only been in a dress of this nature twice, once when she went back to The Enchanted Forest, and again at her wedding to Isabella. The latter being one of the best reasons to wear a dress.

Anna smiled, "You look really beautiful Emma."

Emma turned to her mother next and gave her a small smile, "What do you think mom? Is this the one?"

Snow smiled, "That's the actual dress I picked out for you to wear. I saw it and thought it was you. Look at my two beautiful girls standing there in their princess glory." She wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek, "I have to take a picture of this and send it to your father." She grabbed her phone and took a picture of Emma and Savannah in their wedding attire.

Emma rolled her eyes after her mom finished taking a million pictures, she wanted to get out of her dress and put on her normal clothes. She hoped that her mother only sent those pictures to her father. The last thing she wanted was to have their picture all over the place before the wedding.

"We are going to get out of these dresses. I promised Savi that we would go by Regina's office before she meets with Henry and Brittany." Emma told her mother.

Snow looked a little disappointed but tried to hide it, "Alright, but the dresses stay here until the day of the wedding. Now get out of those dresses before they are ruined."

Savannah smiled, "I can't wait to wear this dress in your wedding grandma. I feel like royalty." She replied as she made her way to the dressing room, Anna following behind her.

Emma looked at her mom, "She isn't your average princess." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

Elsa laughed, "She definitely is your child. I was wondering if we could get together sometime before you go back to New York. I know you probably have a lot going on but I miss my friend."

"I would love to spend time with you Elsa; you're one of my best friends." Emma gave her friend a warm smile before walking out of the room. She missed the glances that Snow and Elsa had exchanged.

Snow walked over to Elsa, "I know how you feel about Emma, Elsa."

Elsa looked from where Emma disappeared to Snow, "Is it that obvious? I've been thinking about her a lot. I've missed her, I know she was happy with Isabella and at one point in time she was happy with Regina. I missed my opportunity after all we did share true love, even if it was through a hand hold."

Snow looked at the other woman sympathetically, "I'm not going to discourage you, I know you care for my daughter and she cares for you too. I don't want either one of you to get hurt but I want you to think hard before going after her."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, "I know what I'm doing Snow. I know she doesn't have a great track record with relationships. Her first love got her pregnant then abandoned her, then her girlfriend went all Dark Regina and tried to kill her on more than one occasion and her wife died three years ago. I think it's time for her to step out of the darkness and enter the light."

"That sounds rather poetic and I am a sucker for true love and romance. I would want nothing more than for Emma to find happiness again, but you would have to tread lightly, Regina may not feel the same." She warned the Ice Queen.

"Regina gave up all rights to Emma the day Emma left and said "I do" to someone else who was not her. Emma is fair game and if Regina has a problem with it, then she should come see me." Elsa smiled sweetly.

Snow wanted to reply but was interrupted when Emma, Savannah, and Anna had emerged from the dressing rooms holding their dresses. Savannah ran up to her grandmother and gave her a big hug. The woman returned her granddaughters hug in kind, she could get used to hugging her granddaughter.

"Thank you grandma, I had a really great time. Is it okay if I come spend the night with you one night?" The girl had asked her grandmother.

Snow smiled, "I would love that little one. If it's okay with your mother." She looked over at her daughter.

Emma tilted her head to the side in acknowledgement, "You can stay with your grandparent's one night munchkin. I don't mind." She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly three, "We need to get going if you want to see where Regina works." She reminded her daughter.

Savannah let go of her grandmother and ran to give Elsa a hug followed by Anna, "I had fun today. I hope we can get together again real soon and you can tell me about Arendelle. I would love to visit and meet Olaf."

"We would love to have you and your mother for a visit. I am sure Olaf would love to meet another princess, especially one as sweet as you." Anna replied to the little girl.

Savannah beamed, "Thanks Anna! You are so cool." She giggled, "No pun intended." She looked at Elsa with a sheepish smile.

Emma shook her head her daughter really did have her sense of humor, "Alright, let's go. Mom I will see you later." She looked at Elsa and Anna respectively, "Elsa, well talk later and Anna I'll see you around."

"Bye Emma and Savannah" The trio of women called behind the mother and daughter as they left the shop.

Savannah grabbed her mother's hand, "I really had fun today mommy with grandma, Elsa, and Anna. I really hope I can see them again."

"You'll be able to see them again munchkin, we have another week before we return to New York. Now let's get to City Hall and see your Aunt Regina."

The little girl smiled, "Lead the way mommy."

_~SQSQSQ~_

Emma and Savannah made it to city hall in no time, they would have been there a little sooner if Emma was driving, but she opted to walk so she could give Savannah a chance to look around the town. She inhaled and exhaled softly as she made her way into the building her daughter following her looking around the building in amazement.

"Aunt Regina works here?" She asked clearly impressed by everything she saw. City Hall looked almost like the house her aunt lives in.

Emma looked at her daughter, "Yes this is where she worked. I spent a lot of time in here when I was sheriff."

"You are so cool mommy, you were a sheriff, a white knight, the savior and a princess wrapped up in a mommy package." She gushed over her mother.

"Your mother was so much more than that." A familiar voice came from behind them.

Mother and daughter turned around to see Regina entering behind them. Emma was caught off guard because she did not hear anyone else enter the building. She had a feeling that the other woman materialized behind them just for fun.

Savannah let go of her mother's hand and ran up to the woman in front of them wrapping her arms around her waist hugging her affectionately. Regina smiled and returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as the little girl. She found it hard to believe that this little girl can love without reservations.

"Mommy brought me here so I can see where you work. We just came back from trying on our dresses. I looked like a real princess and I get to wear a tiara." Savannah told Regina excitedly after letting the woman go.

Regina looked at the little girl beside her, "You are going to shine at the wedding, just like your mother." She looked over at Emma.

Emma ducked her head so Regina couldn't see the blush that was probably forming on her face. She had to work in hiding her feelings she didn't want Regina getting the wrong idea, yes she still loved her and in love with her just a little, but she wasn't going to let that give Regina an all access pass back into her life.

Regina smirked knowingly that she had gotten to her former lover; she knew that Emma still loved her, she said it herself. She saw the mask appear on the other woman's face and knew that she would have a battle to fight but she never gives up, whatever or whoever she wants, she will always get. She looked at the little girl who was standing next to her mother again; there should be a law against being so cute.

"Can we go see your office now? Is it as beautiful as your home?" Savannah asked her aunt she was getting a little impatient.

Regina pointed in the direction of her office, "Yes you can see my office, follow me little one but don't leave your mother behind."

Savannah and Emma followed behind the mayor until they entered her office. The office still looked the same and purely Regina. Savannah looked around the office in wonder she tried not to laugh at the apples sitting on the table. She almost forgot that her aunt was The Evil Queen and she has a love for apples.

"Wow, your office is beautiful aunt Regina. Can I sit down at your desk?" She asked excitedly.

Regina turned to look at Emma, "Is it alright if she sits at my desk?"

Emma looked at her daughter avoiding Regina's look, "You can sit at her desk munchkin but don't touch anything."

The two women watched as the little girl made her way to Regina's desk and sat down in her chair. They watched as she looked at the phone and the stacks of paper sitting on the desk, she turned her nose up at them. She must have known how much her mother had despised paperwork. Savannah kept looking over the desk until she spied a coloring book and a big box ov Crayola crayons.

"Mommy! Aunt Regina got me a coloring book and crayons." She got up out the chair and ran to the older woman and jumped into her arms. This threw Regina a little bit but she wrapped her arms around the little girl, "Thank you so much Aunt Regina. How did you know I liked to color?"

Regina inhaled the girl's scent she smelled of vanilla and sunshine, "Well, a little birdie told me that you like to color. So I thought I would get you a coloring book and crayons."

"I didn't know you picked up Snow's ability to talk to animals. I thought hell would freeze over before you let that happen." Emma teased the other woman; she remembered how Regina said she would never talk to animals.

"You're funny Miss. Swan." She put the girl down and watched as she ran back to the desk so she could color. "Like I would ever spend time talking to animals. I'm a queen and I am more refined than that."

Emma rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, "Whatever you say Regina. I see you are hard at work."

Regina sat down beside Emma but putting a lot of space between the two of them, "The town isn't going to run itself. How was the fitting with your mother? She didn't drive you crazy did she? Trying to dress you in ruffles and lace?"

"No, thank God for small miracles. I actually like my dress, it's not at all princess-y and I still look bad ass. Elsa and Anna was there it was really good to see them there. Savannah had fun though she, Anna and Elsa were singing. I think she has taken to Anna." Emma regaled Regina with her tales from the dress fitting.

Regina's mood darkened when she heard that Elsa was there, she wasn't clueless about how Elsa felt about her. She knew that the Snow Queen was in love with Emma but she couldn't blame her, once you fall in love with Emma Swan, you stay fallen. She just hoped that the snow blower in a sparkling dress would try to make a play for Emma's heart.

The mayor cleared her throat, "Sounds like you enjoyed yourself at your fitting. Savannah seems to make friends everywhere she goes. I guess she is a true Charming, one of the cuter looking ones anyways."

Emma didn't know whether she should be insulted or not, "I take offense to that! My little brother and Henry are Charming's too and they are very handsome. Savannah's mother and Neal's older sister is beautiful too."

Regina couldn't argue with that, Snow and David do have some beautiful children and their grandchildren are even more beautiful. She tried not to get sad about her and Emma not being able to have a child together. She felt like that choice was taken away from her when Emma left but she knew she played her part as well. Regina mentally chastised herself for her thoughts she shouldn't dwell on that, she needs to focus on getting her family back.

The mayor relented, "I can't argue with that dear, you are quite beautiful. So what shall we do for dinner tonight? I talked to Henry and he said that he and Brittany were having dinner with his grandparents tonight, which would leave me, you and Savannah together for the evening."

Savannah stopped coloring at the mention of food, "Me and mommy can cook for you tonight Aunt Regina. She can make her paella which is very good, mama Isa taught mommy how to make it. She makes it for me all the time." She offered without consulting her mother.

"Savannah, I don't think that is such a good idea for me to make. Why don't we make something else and surprise her." She felt kind of weird making a dish that her deceased wife taught her to make; to the woman she used to date.

Regina looked between mother and daughter they were having a silent conversation with each other without speaking. She remembered when she and Emma had conversations like that with each other. A look says so much more than words ever could. She didn't feel at least put out by the suggestion of paella, as a matter of fact she wanted to see how Emma's cooking had improved.

"Why don't we save the paella for another day? You and your mother can make something else that you love. I'm sure whatever you make I would like." Regina tried her best to break the tension in the room.

Savannah relented, "Okay, but I get to pick out what we fix mommy, that's the rule." She crossed her arms.

Emma shook her head, "Fine munchkin, I'll let you choose this time, but next time I get to decide."

Regina smiled at the girl sitting at her desk, "Spoken like a true princess, Savannah."

The little girl smiled and went back to her coloring she was mentally thinking of what she and her mother could cook tonight for her aunt. She was happy that she was able to spend time with her brother's mother and she could see the looks between her mommy and her aunt. Savannah knew there was something between them but she didn't know what. She was going to have to ask her brother what happened between her mom and her aunt.


	9. Dinner with Friends

Regina entered the house after a semi-productive day at the office, after Emma and Savannah left she finished signing off on the ordinances to build another school in the Storybrooke school district. They may have been a little shut off from the world but their population is growing as parents are having more kids, the kids are having kids it's a never ending cycle. The school that she signed off on is for children who are more advanced than their peers and considered talented. She had gotten the idea from Henry when he found out that Savannah had attended an elite school in New York for talented and gifted children. Regina had been surprised when he had told her that, the Charming genes had bypassed another child. She put the keys in the bowl on the little table in the foyer, and left everything else by the door. Regina moved further into the house and towards the kitchen where she heard music and laughter. She leaned against the door frame watching as mother and daughter were singing and dancing to some song in the kitchen.

The scene in front of her was domestic and it felt right in a way, seeing Emma and Savannah in the kitchen cooking. Regina also felt a pang of heartbreak because she could have had this but she did unspeakable things that didn't make it come to pass. She should have said no to Snow when she had asked Regina to go undercover to find out what The Queens of Darkness wanted. She did not want to relive those memories; instead she concentrated on the scene in front of her and the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

Savannah had finished putting the last ingredients for the salad in the bowl and looked over to her mother for approval, "What do you think mommy? Did I do a good job?"

Emma looked at the salad bowl and back at her daughter, "Your salad is beautiful just like you." She kissed her daughter on top of her forehead.

The little girl beamed, "Thanks mommy! Do you think Aunt Regina will like dinner tonight? I really hope she likes it. You know Quique is going to be upset because he isn't here for this."

Emma shook her head, "I am sure Henry will be alright, besides he is having dinner with your grandparents." She ignored the question about Regina and emphasized Henry's name. She didn't mind her daughter calling her brother that but she wanted to avoid the name at all costs around Regina.

Savannah looked at her mom, "Why don't you call Henry Quique? You used to call him that a lot when we were in New York. You only called him that once since you've been here. Should I not call him Quique?"

Regina was curious about the girl's questions, and she wondered herself why Emma was closed off about a lot of things. She wondered if it was a defense or coping mechanism. She decided to remain quiet until after she hear the other woman's office. Regina wasn't eavesdropping per se but she was merely satisfying her curiosity.

The former savior looked at her daughter she was at a loss on how to answer her question but she knew she had to answer it or her child would not leave well enough alone, "You can call your brother Quique or Henry, but I don't want it to make his mother uncomfortable because she knows him as Henry or her Little Prince. I address him as Henry because that is who he is and will always be. He will always be your Quique, but here, he is Henry." She tapped the little girls nose lightly, "Now help me put the garlic bread in the oven."

Savannah nodded her head in understanding, "I don't want to upset Aunt Regina or make her feel bad. It's kind of weird though me and Henry having one mother in common but have different mothers."

Emma and Savannah finished up dinner in relative silence as the music still played lightly in the background. They could have continued talking but Emma was lost in her thoughts, she knew that being around Regina would cause her to keep her life in New York semi-private. She could tell the woman still felt guilty and she wanted to try and not make her feel guilty about everything that had happened between them.

~SQSQSQ~

Regina had to fight back tears at the other woman's response, even when they were not together, the sometimes infuriating woman put her feelings first. She never truly understood how Emma Swan savior to the people of Storybrooke could be so considerate, especially when it came down to her. She has seen Regina at her worst when she made the travel back in time and she still saw her as Regina. She almost killed her twice but even after all of that she still considered her as simply Regina, no titles, just Regina. Regina had decided that she had watched enough and decided to make her presence known.

Regina walked into the kitchen, "Something smells good. What are you two cooking in here?"

Mother and daughter both turned around and Savannah made a beeline towards Regina, "We are making mommy's famous manicotti. I made the salad and helped mommy with the breadsticks!" She answered excitedly.

Regina raised her eyebrows at the woman standing near the stove, "Your manicotti is famous? I will have to taste it and see if it is worthy of such praise." She teased the other woman.

Emma smirked, "Believe me it's worth it. You'll definitely come back for more, my manicotti is highly addictive."

The mayor didn't have a comeback for that remark, not one that would be appropriate for a six year old to hear. She was surprised the Emma had actually flirted with her that was completely unexpected. Regina just hoped that it wasn't a mistake on the other woman's part.

Emma turned back to the oven realizing that she had openly flirted with Regina in front of her daughter. She didn't have any intentions of flirting with her at all but it just came out, luckily Savannah was there to defuse the situation she could hear her daughter and Regina talking about the rest of her day. Emma busied herself taking everything out of the oven and making sure that everything came out perfect. She looked over her manicotti and at her garlic bread and saw they were cooked to perfection, she declared dinner officially done.

"Mommy is dinner done yet?" Savannah asked after she saw her mom pull the pans out of the oven.

Emma turned around but trained her gaze on her daughter instead of Regina, "Yes baby girl, dinner is done. Why don't you take the salad and the salad dressing to the table like a big girl?" She always made sure that her daughter helped in everything plus she heard that it helps teach responsibility.

Regina watched as the little girl grabbed the salad bowl from the island and made her way towards the dining room, which left her and Emma alone for a moment. She had to recover herself after their little flirtation. Regina had to admit that she had butterflies in her stomach; it's been so long since they were able to banter like that, but she knew the other woman felt conflicted.

"Do you need me to help with anything?" She asked wanting to keep herself busy.

Emma finally looked at her, "You can take the garlic bread sticks to the dining room. I will bring out the main dish." She gave Regina a small smile as she watched the woman grab the bread sticks and took them to the living room.

Emma grabbed the dish of manicotti and followed behind Regina and when she got to the dining room table she placed the dish on the table next to the garlic bread. She noticed that her daughter was already sitting at the table, to the left of Regina, which meant that she would be sitting on the right.

"I have red and white wine for us to drink. They both go well with the red sauce and for Savannah she has a Shirley Temple, since she isn't old enough to drink yet." She sat down at the table finally.

Regina grabbed Savannah's plate and started putting some food on the plate before putting it down in front of the girl. She reached over for Emma's plate and started scooping some of the manicotti on her plate. Emma gave a small "thank you" as Regina put some food on her plate.

"This looks and smells delicious Emma. I can't wait to taste this delicious dish."

Emma blushed, "Thanks, let's eat."

Regina was the first one to take a bite of her food savoring the flavor of the sauce and the mixture in the middle of the shells. She had to admit that Emma's manicotti is much better than hers. Regina knew she had to get the other woman's recipe and make it into her own.

Emma watched with an abated breath as Regina took her first bite. She was a little nervous at making this dish but Savannah had suggested it and whatever Savannah wanted she got. Emma looked over at her daughter and saw that she was eating too. She couldn't wait anymore and started eating herself.

"I have to say Emma, this is truly amazing. I can see why Savannah says it's famous. Where did you get the recipe from?" Regina asked clearly impressed with her meal.

Emma shrugged, "I watch Food Network, saw Rachel Ray make it and I decided to try my hand at it." She experimented every now and again with different recipes she finds online or saw on Food Network.

Regina chuckled, "When I first came to this world, I learned how to cook watching Julia Child. She was on way before Food Network became a blip on the radar." She took a sip of the wine savoring the flavor.

Savannah looked at her aunt, "When did you come to this world Aunt Regina?"

Regina put her glass down and looked at the little girl sitting on her left, "I came into this world in October of 1983, a few hours after your mother was born." She answered honestly.

The little girl put her fork down, "I know mommy wasn't included in Storybrooke, she was found outside of it. What were you going to do with my mommy if grandma and grandpa wouldn't have sent her away?" She read the storybook but it didn't mention about what The Evil Queen would do, if she was to take her mom.

Emma stepped in and looked at Regina, "You really don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I told you she would have a lot of questions."

Regina dismissed Emma's concerns, "Savannah has questions and I will give her answers. That book was inaccurate anyways, but not by much." She turned to look at Savannah who looked at her with a sudden interest, "I would have raised your mother myself, and your grandparents would have been forced to watch me raise her." She answered honestly. She would never bring harm to a child; she didn't care if it was her mortal enemies.

Savannah looked at her mother then back to Regina, "I'm glad that you didn't kill her if you did, Qui-Henry wouldn't be here and neither would I."

The mayor sighed, "I would never harm a child and yes if everything would have turned out that way with me raising her, then Henry or you wouldn't be here right now. I've done a lot of bad things in my past but I don't regret them because it gave me Henry and your mother you. There were something's I've done that I regret." She looked at Emma, "I've made the biggest mistakes of my life and I have to live with that every day." She cleared her throat before continuing, "It's okay for you to call Henry Quique; I know that is your special name for him. I don't want you to change it because of me."

Emma looked away and took a sip of her wine, she was not ready to hear that confession, and she wasn't expecting it to come at all. She knew what the other woman was speaking of when she said mistakes. Emma was able to forgive Regina for her mistakes but she couldn't forget all of the things she's done to her, but despite it all she has seen her as Regina.

The little girl smiled, "Everyone makes mistakes but you learn from them. After we clean up the kitchen can you tell me more stories of The Enchanted Forest? Grandma and Grandma told me stories about The White Kingdom but I want to know about The Dark Kingdom as well."

Regina gave the girl a genuine smile, "Why would you be interested in The Dark Kingdom?"

Savannah looked at her, a look of pure innocence, "It gets kind of boring when all you hear about is good. There are two sides to every story and I want to know your story." She shrugged, "Well what you want to tell me at least."

Emma was surprised at her daughter's diplomatic answer. Savannah has always been one of those children that saw the good in everyone and wanted to know what happened to a person to make them the way that they are. Emma had a little genius on her hand and she always encouraged her learning and asking questions.

"Are you sure you're six? You are very smart for your age. I would love to tell you about my kingdom and what I was like as a young girl." She reached out and touched the girl's hand lightly.

Savannah blushed, "I am six Aunt Regina! I'm talented and gifted like all of the kids in my school."

Regina looked at Emma, "If you don't mind my asking, what is her IQ? She speaks as if she is Henry's age." She joked.

Emma smiled affectionately at her daughter, "She has an IQ of 140 and she is one of the youngest members of MENSA." She answered proudly.

Regina was impressed at how smart the girl was, she knew she was smart, but she did not know she was that smart. She wondered if she would have had Henry tested if he would be on the same spectrum as his sister. Regina had to admit that it is nature and nurture that contributes to a child's development.

Savannah put her head down trying hard to hide her blush, "Mommy! You're embarrassing me."

"She is really proud of you little one. I'm sure your grandparents are proud of you as well. You are one smart little girl. I hear that you play piano, what else do you do?"

Savannah put her finger on her chin pretending to think, "Well, I play piano, I have a piano recital coming up in two weeks. I also take ballet, tap and hip hop. We will be doing Swan Lake in two months. I'm really happy about that." She explained.

Emma used this time to clear the plates and get ready to bring out dessert she needed an escape out of the dining room. Her mind was still reeling from Regina's confession she wondered why she was able to confess that to her daughter and not to her. Then again she hasn't made it easy for Regina to really talk to her. Emma rinsed the dishes off and placed them in the dishwasher she could still hear Regina and Savannah talking. Well Savannah doing most of the talking and Regina listening. She often wondered what it would have been like if she and Regina didn't have the problems they had if they would have had a child together. Emma thought about the conversation they had many years ago about having more children.

_~Flashback~_

_Emma and Regina were in the study having a glass of cider after putting Henry to bed. Emma had come over for dinner like she had before Regina had asked her to move in with them. They were discussing Henry and how big he was getting. This brought up the conversation about them having kids._

"_Have you ever thought about having another child? I know you love Henry, but do you want more children?" Emma asked hoping that she didn't bring up any bad memories._

_Regina placed her glass on the table, "I would love to have more children, but sadly I can't have children, it's the reason why I adopted Henry. I would love to adopt another child though; Henry is growing up so fast." She answered wistfully. Regina thought about what it would be like to have a child with Emma. She would imagine a little girl with blonde hair and piercing green eyes like Emma or blonde hair with brown eyes, or any combination of the two._

_Emma watched Regina as the many different emotions danced across her face. She didn't know that Regina wasn't able to have children of her own. If she would have known she wouldn't have asked the question but curiosity got the best of her._

"_Adoption is always good, it's a lot better than growing up in the system or being shuffled from home to home. I am glad that I did give Henry up; I wasn't in any position to take care of him. I would love to have another child though. I would raise him or her as far away from Storybrooke as possible so he or she could have a normal life and not worry about The Wicked Witch of the West coming after them, fire breathing dragons, Rumpelstiltskin, time travelling, and the like." She answered honestly._

_Regina frowned at this, "So if we were to adopt a child, you wouldn't want to have them in Storybrooke? This is where your family is, this is where our family is and this is where Henry grew up. We can't just up and leave Storybrooke so we can have a normal life, we are far from normal."_

_Emma sighed, "I understand Regina, I really do but don't you get tired of going through the same shit different day? I love my family but there are times that I still long for the normal life I had for a year in New York, even if it wasn't real, but it was real enough for me." She said the last part softly. _

_Regina moved closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her in her arms, "I understand you wanting to be normal. I wish it was that simple, maybe one day it could be a possibility. We can cross that bridge when we get there. We have all the time in the world." She kissed the top of Emma's head, content having her in her arms._

_~End Flashback~_

Emma was brought out of her memories when she sensed another person in her presence. She turned and saw Regina standing across from her looking perplexed, "Sorry I was lost in thought. I forgot all about getting dessert."

Regina shook her head, "You must have been really lost in thought, and I'm glad that I was able to find you or else you may not have found your way back. I came in here to tell you that Savannah doesn't want dessert. She is in the living room watching some show on Disney about a talking dog that has a blog." She gestured with her hand.

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes, "She loves that show; she loves the Disney Channel period. She even likes the older Disney shows that are Netflix as well."

Regina sat down on the stool closest to where Emma was standing near the island, "Henry liked the Disney Channel too when I allowed him to watch." She cleared her throat, "I was wondering if we can talk after Savannah goes to bed or the night."

Emma looked at the woman skeptically, "What is there to talk about Regina? I think we've said everything we've needed to say." She wasn't trying to be a bitch but she really didn't want to bring up the past.

Regina sighed, "You may think that we have said everything that needed to be said, but I need…no I want to get these things off my chest. I've held them in for seven years and I think it's time that you heard what I had to say." Her tone left no room for argument.

Emma tried to protest but it died when Regina gave her a firm glare, "Fine, we can talk after Savi goes to bed. She goes to bed at 8:30 so we can talk without any interruptions, unless Henry and Brittany come back sometime soon."

Regina counted that as a small victory, "Speaking of Henry, what do you think of his girlfriend Brittany? Do you think she is good enough for our son?" She wanted to know what the other woman thought about their son's girlfriend.

"She is a really nice girl and sweet too. I think she was neglected emotionally by her parents or suffered some type of abuse growing up." Emma answered honestly. The girl's mannerisms gave her away, especially when they were fixing breakfast this morning.

"Oh, what gives you that idea?" The mayor asked curious as to how Emma came up with that conclusion.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, her mannerisms gave her away. When she accidently dropped a pancake on the floor she kept apologizing and telling me that she would do better. When I went to tell her good job she positively glowed. Also, when we were cooking she told me a little bit about her childhood; let's just say it wasn't sunshine and roses. Plus she is great with Savi."

"Do you think she will hurt Henry? You know he has a big heart and loves everyone and he does have the heart of the truest believer." The older woman explained to his other mother.

Emma smiled, "I think that Brittany will be good for him, I don't know how he will explain all the fairy tale stuff but she wouldn't hurt him. He does have the heart of the truest believer which is a good quality to have." She cleared her throat, "What do you think of Brittany, Madam Mayor?"

Regina smirked, "I think that she is good for Henry. I didn't think the day would come where I would actually be meeting a girlfriend. She carries herself well and cares a lot for Henry and she treats Savannah like a little sister. I would have to spend more time with her to get a better feel. If she hurts Henry then, there will be hell to pay." She grinned.

Emma knew how protective Regina was of Henry, but she was concerned that she may raise hell, if Brittany was to hurt Henry. Emma looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:30, she needed to get Savannah bathed and in the bed by 8:30. Plus she needed to be anywhere but here right now. "I need to give munchkin her bath and prepare her for bed. I will come find you when I am finished so we can have that talk." Emma walked past Regina her hand accidently brushing up against the woman's arm. She tried not to think about the spark she felt as she made her way to the living room.

Regina sat in the kitchen surprise coloring her features, she didn't expect for Emma to touch her, whether accident or not. She felt the spark when Emma touched her, the magic between them was still there, and maybe, just maybe Regina could use that to her advantage. She still has access to her light magic and it was time to put it to good use.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma had put Savannah to bed with Mr. Cuddles after two bedtime stories. She thought that the girl would never go to sleep, once she has a bath, have her hair brushed and braided, and a bedtime story she was usually out for the count. The excitement for the day must not have been enough for her. Emma changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before making her way downstairs to talk with Regina. She tried to stall as much as she possibly could but knew the inevitable would have to happen. Emma had to admit though that she was curious as to what the other woman would have to say. She made her way downstairs and into the study where Regina was sitting on the chair nursing a glass of what looks like cider. Emma sighed softly and made her way into the study sitting on the chair across from the one Regina was sitting on.

Regina watched as the other woman had entered the room, she wondered when she had time to change, "Did Savannah get to bed okay?" She asked making sure that the little girl got to sleep okay.

Emma tried to stifle a yawn, "She wanted two stories luckily she fell asleep almost towards the end of "The Velveteen Rabbit". She loves that story to death. "I couldn't resist reading it to her, love seeing her face."

Regina chuckled, "She is like Henry when I used to read "Green Eggs and Ham" to him. He knew that story as if it was second nature. I find it amazing that little kids minds are quick to pick up on things. They are like little sponges." She stood up and made her way over to the bar, "Would you care for something to drink?" She picked up the bottle that held the cider, opened it and poured Emma a glass full. Regina brought it over to the other woman and handed it to her.

Emma looked at the woman skeptically before taking the proffered glass, "Are you trying to get me drunk Madam Mayor?" She took a small sip of the liquid, trying not to grimace as it went down her throat.

The mayor chuckled throatily, "I don't want to get you drunk, I want you completely sober for the conversation that we are about to have. I want you relaxed and not at all tense." She sat down on the couch that Emma was sitting on but put enough space between the two of them.

The former sheriff looked at the woman as she sat down near her; she was a little more than apprehensive. The last time she and Regina sat this close they almost kissed and that is something she did not want happening not now, maybe never. She was so confused right now, "Pardon me if I'm not completely comfortable in your presence. You wanted to talk so talk.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair before starting, "I do not want you to say anything until I am finished. I've worked up enough courage for this and I will not have your lack of patience take this away from me Miss. Swan. Do I make myself clear?" Her tone left no room for argument.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Crystal, Madam Mayor."

Regina took a long drink of the cider before continuing, "I used to be tempted by dark magic as you well remember after the curse broke. I used it to try and get Henry to love me, but I realized that I was going about it the wrong way. Fast forward a couple of years, I realized that I had light magic as well, it's what helped me defeat Zelena. When I went undercover with pound puppy, fish stick, and dragon lady I had to tap into my dark magic. It's been so long since I've used it, you seen how bad I was when I held The Dark One's Dagger. I could feel the power coursing through me; it was calling out to me." She looked over at Emma to see her staring at her intently. Regina knew that Emma wouldn't understand but she had to make her see what was going on. She can't take back nearly killing her twice, but she wanted the woman to understand.

"As you know being with them brought out the darkness that I had suppressed. I had the love of you and the love of Henry. I didn't want to do anything to ruin that but I wasn't expecting Rumple to be thrown in the equation. I had to prove that I was still evil. I had to tap into that darkness and unleash it. I felt powerful but also out of control, but I couldn't blow my cover, especially when it was to protect you and your parent's secret." Regina shook her head at the thought, "I had to keep you from going to the dark side and I succeeded at my own price."

Emma was about to interrupt but she remembered what Regina had told her. She was going to let Regina say what she needed to say and then she was going to say what she had to say, right now she was conflicted. She remembered what it was like when Regina went undercover she thought it was a bad idea, which she turned out to be correct.

Regina took another drink before continuing, "Once everything was said and done, I tried so hard to put the magic back and bring the light to counterbalance it. When that didn't work I decided to keep it but access my white magic when I needed to. I kept it from you and Henry for a long time until I saw Hook trying to…trying to have his way with you and Henry was trying to fight him off. I saw red and I unleashed my inner darkness because he was hurting the two people in this world that I loved the most. Do I regret killing him? Do I feel guilty? I don't regret killing him and I don't feel guilty, not anymore." She closed her eyes willing herself not to cry, "Things between us was never the same anymore, we tried to go on like everything was normal but it was far from. You were suffering, Henry was suffering, and our family was suffering."

Regina knew the hardest part was coming, "You tried to help me and I lashed out at you in the worst way possible. When you threatened to walk away from me that night and take Henry with you, I lost it. I couldn't let you take our son away from me; it was hell when he was away from me during that missing year. I tried so hard to control myself but I couldn't and I threw you across the room and up against the wall. It wasn't my intention but as you know magic is emotion. After you were in the hospital for a couple of weeks, I decided to break my magic addiction. Things went back to normal after that or close to normal as possible. I could see that you were still skittish around me and you flinched every time I came near you. I am truly sorry for that Emma. I should have remembered the abuse you suffered at the hands of the foster families you've been in. We started seeing Archie and we were fine again, you loved me again and so did Henry."

Regina put her glass on the table she tried her best not to look at Emma, she was afraid of what she would see there. She couldn't bear to see the anger or the betrayal on her face as she was telling her story. A part of her wanted to stop but she knew she needed to continue or else she may never get a chance to, she finally turned to look at Emma and saw not anger but sadness and extreme hurt. She knew she needed to continue, "I never meant to hurt you Emma not in that way at least. It was never my intentions to hurt you like I did." She told her sincerely.

Emma's mouth didn't catch up to her brain, "You know what they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions." Her eyes widened in shock as the words came out of her mouth, apparently her thoughts became words.

Regina flinched at the words that came out of Emma's mouth, she wasn't expecting that, but she knew she deserved it in some way. There were not enough apologies in the world that would ever make up for the hell she put Emma through. Her mother used to always tell her "you always hurt the ones you love" and she knew her mother's words rung true, "I guess I deserve that. Don't even thing about apologizing; you are entitled to your thoughts and feelings. I need to continue before I lose the nerve."

Emma acquiesced and waved her hand signaling for Regina to continue. She was on emotional overdrive; the feelings that she had repressed were starting to rise inside of her. The last thing she wanted to do was have Regina build her walls back up after showing her vulnerability.

The mayor continued looking at Emma as she spoke, "I loved you Emma so very much and I know I hurt you repeatedly. The last and final time that I had seriously hurt you, I was in another dark place. I overheard you talking to Ruby about how you wished you had a normal life and didn't want anything to do with this 'fairy tale bullshit'…

You wanted to leave and forget about your life in Storybrooke. You were going to leave us alone, which was purely selfish on your part, but in a way I understood. You had choices made for you; you were manipulated and bestowed a title that wasn't fair to you. We argued that night and I was at the end of my rope and I lashed out at you again. The only thing I could think of was you leaving, taking Henry and never looking back. I felt the only way to keep you from leaving was trying to trap you in Storybrooke; to make it so you couldn't be able to leave, but that backfired and I nearly killed you. I wanted to thank you by the way."

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Thank me for what? Almost killing me?"

Regina shook her head, "No, for not telling your parents and Henry about me putting you in the hospital. I felt like they needed to know, but you shielded them from all of that. I don't think I could face their wrath after we worked so hard to mend the bridges. After everything I've done to you, you still protected me. I never understood that, if it was me I probably would have left the first time it happened."

"I'm the savior it's what I do, I protect people and bring back happy endings." She shrugged before taking another sip of her drink.

Regina sighed, "You were my personal savior Emma you were and still are the light to my dark. You are the other half of me and when you left for New York I lost it, because I chased my happy ending away. I tried several times to talk to you but you kept conversation short and allowed Henry to speak with me. Then when Robin came back and chose me again, I jumped at the chance to be happy since you and Henry were gone and you wasted no time in moving on." The last part was said softly.

It was Emma's turn to sigh, "Regina, you were in a dark place twice when you tried to kill me. I tried to help you so many times and even save you, but I realized that you needed to hit rock bottom before you decided you needed to help yourself. Which I assumed you did since you had a damper put on your dark magic. I know I was selfish about wanting to leave Storybrooke but I wanted normal. I didn't and still don't want to be the savior. All my life I had people making choices and decisions for me I didn't have any agency. My life has been planned out from the time I was born, I wanted to make my own choices and choose my own destiny. So I did have every right to be selfish but at the end of the day I chose not to be because I loved you so fucking much, more than you ever loved yourself.

I'm sorry for threatening to take Henry away but that still didn't give you an all access pass to kill me. I don't care if that wasn't your intention but in love, if you really love someone you, you don't hurt them. I learned that and I made a promise to myself that I would never hurt anyone the way you have hurt me, the way my parents hurt me with their lies." She tried not to cry but failed, "When my mom told me that you moved on to Robin a few months after Henry and I left, that ripped me into pieces. I was a mess but I knew I had to hold it together for Henry who felt the pain too because you had another insta-family. I had no choice but to move on and in the process of moving on I met Isabella." She shook her head she really didn't want to get into Isabella. It's been three years but she was still dealing with her grief over the one person who only wanted her to be Emma.

Regina reached over and wiped the tears that were trailing their way down fair cheeks. She knew it was an intimate action and fully expected Emma to move away, she was happy that she didn't. Regina knew all too well about having someone that you loved and lost. She loved Daniel and it took her 30 years to let him go and find love again, she knew Emma was going through the same motions but then again Isabella may not have been her true love.

"You don't have to talk about Isabella. I know how much you loved her, how much you still love her. I was the same way about Daniel when my mother killed him. I know it's not the same but I want you to know I do understand Emma. When you're ready, I would love to hear about how you two met. Your parents told me how wonderful she was and Henry couldn't stop talking about her. I will admit though, that it did break my heart when I found out that the two of you had gotten married. I always thought that would have been us but I had to go and push you away. Your mother and father told me how beautiful you looked on your special day and how handsome Henry looked in his tuxedo." She put her hand back in her lap.

Emma tried her best not to react as she felt the warmth of Regina's fingers wiping the tears away. The contact was unexpected but she always knew that, the woman hated seeing her cry, even if she was the one who caused her tears. She was grateful that the other woman didn't push her in talking about Isabella. "It was a very beautiful ceremony, quaint with a few people. We both decided not to have a huge wedding. We wanted something more intimate with close family and friends." They agreed to that after Isabella had proposed to her a week after New Year's.

She looked at Regina, "I know my getting married hurt you and broke you heart but I needed to move on. The way my mother was talking, made it clear that you and Robin were heading to the alter yourself. Henry would tell me that you seemed happy with shrub man and I couldn't begrudge you that. I wanted you to have your happy ending, even if it wasn't with me."

It was Regina's turn to cry Emma always put her happiness before her own, "I was happy Emma but I wasn't as happy as I was when I was with you. Robin may have been my soulmate but you were my true love. I believe that you are still my true love and my happy ending. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you how sorry I am and how letting you go was the biggest mistake I made. Letting you go was the hardest thing that I ever had to do but I knew it was for the best and I am glad I did because you met a wonderful woman and had an equally wonderful little girl." She tried not to choke up over those words. Regina had only known the little girl for two days, but she absolutely adored her.

Emma moved closer to Regina and used the pads of her thumbs to wipe her tears away, "I'm not gonna lie, but this whole situation if fifty shades of fucked up and I know that this…"She pointed between the two of them, "is not something that is going to be built over night or in the course of two weeks. Hell, it may not be fixed a few months or a year from now. I am sorry I left but I needed to do what was best for me and Isabella and Savannah came from everything that happened. Savi is my world and like Henry, I would go to hell and back for her, I would start a fucking war in her name as I would for Henry."

Regina took Emma's hands in hers never breaking eye contact, "I know I see how protective you are of her. I can't help but chuckle at the fact that I adopted your son, you came into my life, we fell in love, you left my life again, only to come back again and this time you bring your daughter who I have come to adore. We share Henry but we don't share Savannah. Emma Swan you have been one busy woman." She joked trying to break the tension.

~SQSQSQ~

Emma looked at their joined hands and felt the warmth between them. She could also feel her magic flowing through their hands as well; the sensation was welcoming but scary at the same time. She thought that their magic wouldn't find each other but stranger things have happened. Emma gave a watery smile at Regina's attempt at humor, "What can I say? Ladies love my babies." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Seriously though, if things would have been different in another time or place Savannah could have been ours. We may not share her as we do Henry but I know she likes you a lot. She mentioned that tonight about how weird it is that she and Henry share the same mother but different moms." Emma cleared her throat, "This feels like déjà vu because I had a similar conversation like this with your alter ego."

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "You and my alter ego had this conversation? Was this in the dream you had last night?" She asked curiosity lacing her voice.

Emma looked away from Regina before responding, "Yes, she was angry about me leaving and saying that Savannah should have been ours. I told her that she could have been ours but things happened. I think I may have told her to get over it already…it's kinda hazy." She honestly couldn't remember the dream.

The other woman didn't say anything she was trying to grasp what Emma had just told her. She tried to project herself in the dream and not her alter ego. She wanted to tell Emma exactly how she felt and wanted Emma to face the possibility that they could have built a life together, and that they could have had another child without the help of artificial means. Regina had thought about impregnating Emma several times but she knew a baby wouldn't be the answer to the problems they were having and they had different views on raising their children.

Regina pushed her thoughts out of her head, "Yes, my alter ego has issues with sharing what's hers. Even though we have not been together in years, she still considers you hers."

Emma turned to face Regina fully, "Do you think I'm still yours?" She asked sincerity dripping from her words.

Regina exhaled softly, "No, because you are Isabella's and she is still yours. Would I like for you to be mine again? Yes, I would but I know it's selfish of me to want something like that after everything that had happened between us." She looked at Emma and then at her lips, then back at expressive green eyes.

Emma licked her suddenly dry lips as she watched as Regina's eyes went from her eyes to her lips back to her eyes again. She wanted to kiss the other woman right now but knew it wouldn't be right. They were running high on emotions and usually when she is running on pure emotion she ends up making the stupidest mistakes.

"Regina I…" Emma was interrupted when she heard Savannah scream upstairs.

Emma bolted out of the study with Regina hot on her heels; she ran into Henry's room and turned on the light. She saw her daughter sitting up near the headboard with Mr. Cuddles in her arms, holding on to him for dear life.

Emma ran to her daughter and wrapped her into her arms, "I'm here munchkin, I'm here. Mommy's got you." She kissed her daughter's head and rocked her gently.

Savannah's breathing calmed and her tears had been reduced to sniffles. Regina watched as Emma comforted her daughter. She went downstairs to get the little girl a glass of water to help calm her. This always worked when Henry would have nightmares.

Savannah sniffled, "I..I had a bad dream. I…I lost mama Isa again. Sh-she told me she loved me and that it was time for her to go." She continued as Emma kept rocking her, "Then, then this lady who looked like Aunt Regina as a queen, told me that she was going to be my new mommy, that we were going to be a family. I don't want to forget mama Isa, mommy." She looked at her mother with tear filled eyes.

Emma continued rocking her daughter, "Your mama loved you very much Savannah, and she was so excited when she found out that we were going to have a baby. She was super excited when she found out that you were a girl. Your mama loved you before she even met you, just like I did." Emma tried not to cry herself, "Your mama will always be with you and you will never forget her. I will not let you forget her." She looked at her daughter, "What brought this on?"

Regina made her way upstairs with the glass of water and stopped outside when she heard Emma's question. She missed the initial conversation she was concerned about the girl and wondered why she was so shaken up.

Savannah was no longer sniffling, "We don't talk about her and you haven't really mentioned her since we've been here. Are you trying to forget her?"

Emma brought her hand up to caress her daughter's cheek, "I will never forget your mama. Sometimes it's hard for me to talk about her or even hear about her. I loved your mama so very much. She is very much a part of me and always will be, just like she will always be a part of you." She kissed her forehead, "Now you want to tell me about why you are dreaming about your Aunt Regina?"

Regina had to keep herself from making noise after hearing Emma ask the little girl about dream her. Her heart was already breaking for the little girl and her mother having just listened to the way Emma talked about her. She had no doubt that Emma loved her wife and that her daughter loved her mother just the same. She shook those thoughts from her head and focused on what Savannah was saying.

Savannah shrugged, "Quique has another mama but I don't. It makes me sad because you are both Quique's mommy and you're only mine. Being here with you, Quique, Brit Brit and Aunt Regina feels like we're a family, but I know we're not." She said the last part softly.

Emma's heart broke at her daughter's confessions she didn't know how the little girl would be affected by all of this. She explained to her daughter everything in a way that she would understand. Emma had to remember that her daughter wasn't the average six year old and she felt things more deeply than others. "Savi, things are a bit complicated right now with the whole situation. I understand how you feel about having Quique having two moms and you having only me. We are a family, a very dysfunctional family, but you have people who love and care about you so much." She didn't want to address the whole Henry having two mommy's elephant in the room.

Regina cleared her throat and entered the room with a glass of cold water where she was met with green and hazel brown eyes looking at her, "I brought you some water this usually helps Henry after he has dreams." She handed the glass to the girl who was a little hesitant about taking it.

Savannah took the glass and took a small sip, "Thank you Aunt Regina, I'm sorry to wake you up."

Regina gave the girl a genuine smile, "You didn't wake me up little one, I am a night owl."

Emma didn't say anything throughout the whole exchange. She watched silently as Savannah and her ex-girlfriend had a conversation. Emma felt her daughter relax in her arms she took the glass of water and put it on the nightstand.

"C…can you tell me a story Aunt Regina?" She asked sleepily hoping her mother didn't mind.

Regina looked at Emma who gave her a slight nod of her head, "I can tell you a story little one." She walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side, "What story do you want me to tell you."

Savannah looked from at her mom and back at Regina, "Can you tell me about you getting Quique when he was just a baby?"

The older woman gave the child a warm smile, "I would love to tell you about the day I adopted Henry. That was the best day of my life, I've always wanted a child and when Henry came across my path it was the day that I became happy." She started her tale she was happy that the little girl wanted a story about Henry and not about The Evil Queen.

Emma watched in rapt attention as Regina told her daughter about adopting Henry and how he would change her life. She's heard the story before but now that she is hearing it with her daughter, makes it feel like it she was hearing it for the first time too. Emma watched as the little girl fell asleep but Regina didn't stop her story. Emma could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, this moment with Regina and her daughter warmed her heart, but she couldn't help but feel that she was betraying Isabella.


End file.
